Life Is Hurtful
by xXRukuXx
Summary: Amu is a girl age 16 she decided that everytime well when things go bad she cuts herself. She wanted her life to end. Until she met a guy named Ikuto he was age 19. When Ikuto met her he suddenly actually fell in love with her. But what about Amu? (Being edited)
1. Chapter 1

Life Is Hurtful

Chapter 1

Summary:Amu is a girl age 16 she decided that everytime well when things go bad she cuts herself. She wanted her life to end. Until she met a guy named Ikuto he was age 19. When Ikuto met her he suddenly actually fell in love with her. But what about Amu?

A/N:Boo! I suck at making summary. Well I'm new here and this is my first fan fiction. I hope it goes well and I hope I don't cancel this story. Anyways I don't own any shugo chara characters. Please R&R! :)

Amu's POV

I stood up from lying down on my bed.

Looks like my parents aren't home today.

Wait... My parents are dead. How can I forget?

Well here's how the whole thing started.

When I was age 15. I was at school and came home.

Someone was choking my mom. It was a guy alright.

The guy wanted to adopt me. But my parents didn't want to let them adopt me.

He said "Let me adopt her or I'll kill you guys."

My mom and dad smiled at me.

"It's the best thing we can do to protect our only child." My mom said.

I stared at them and started crying.

"Why? You can't leave me! I don't want you guys to be dead Mama Papa!" I yelled at them.

"But even though if we let him adopt you. We won't see each other again." said Papa.

I cried out some more tears.

"Any last word?" The guy asked me.

I never said anything. It was just silence.

Until I heard a gun shot. BANG!

(A/N: I didn't know what to do for the gun shot sound... So I did bang Dx Well lets continue this chapter shall we?)

The guy took me to his house.

"My name is Raiden Yamastu. The reason why I adopted you is because I can and I know you have some kind of special power inside of you." He said to me.

"What do you mean some kind of special power inside of me?" I asked him

"I don't want to explain that much. But starting today your my daughter and you'll have to do everything that I order you to do." He told me.

"What if I don't?" I asked him being scared.

"Then I'll give you punishments." He said.

"What kind of punishments?" I asked him.

"For god sake. Would you just shut up and stop asking me questions! Punishments you know something bad can happen to you." He yelled at me.

I backed away a little.

"I'll show you your room." He said to me.

I nodded.

He walked away from me. As well I followed him.

He opened the door.

It was... Simple kinda like my room.

"Here go to sleep already. Unless if you want to eat dinner." said Raiden.

"I'll go to sleep then." I suggested to him.

He nodded.

He closed the door and locked it.

_Why did he have to lock it? Is it because he thinks I can escape?_ I thought to myself.

I lied down on my bed.

When is my life gonna end already? My parents got killed. And me? I'm here got adopted from some stranger and locked up so I can't escape.

I sighed.

"I wish someone can help me make my life better." I said to myself.

I closed my eyes a little and closed them more.

As then I fell asleep.

End Of Chapter

A/N: Yay end of 1st chapter. Well so um I wonder how I did. Well review please. If I need some improvements or how good it was or how bad it was. Just review. Once again I don't own any Shugo Chara characters. And yes I did made a character myself. I'll update soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Is Hurtful

Chapter 2

A/N:I'm back with another chapter yaay~! ...

Well since I'm on summer vacation I'll have time to upload chapters each day. Well it depends I guess... Reading this authors note is boring. Well lets get on to the chapter all ready kays? I do not own and Shugo Chara characters. Some characters are mines.

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

I heard a knocking on my door.

I rolled left and accidently fell down.

I sat up rubbing my head.

"Come in." I said.

My new stranger dad or whatever came in.

"Your gonna go school today. But your gonna transfer to a new school." He told me.

"Which is?" I asked him.

"Just shut your mouth and get ready. Meet me downstairs and eat breakfast." He said to me and I watched him walk out of my room.

I went inside the bathroom and sighed.

Great transfering? Lucky. My old school was ugly anyways.

I step inside the shower and took a warm shower.

I went inside my room and saw a uniform on my bed.

Guess I have to wear this?...

I put on the uniform. Man this is kinda girly for me. But I guess I have to wear it because I don't know what would happen to me if I cut this uniform up.

I went downstairs and went to the dining area.

"Breakfast today would be french toast. Thats it." said Raiden.

"Yeah sure whatever." I said and looked away from him.

"Don't whatever me. I'm your father." He told me.

"More like a devil or a kid." I told him.

He slammed the plate down.

The plate broke to pieces.

"Remember what I told you. I adopted you and you'll be following my orders or I'll give you punishments." He told me.

"You never even adopted me. Your stealing me. And how can I trust you anyways. Your just gonna use me and try to murder people like you did to my real parents!" I yelled at him.

I covered my mouth. I'm doomed. What is he going to do now?

"You know lets stop talking. I'll drop you off to school. Your not eating breakfast though. We'll talk more afterschool." He told me.

I nodded.

He dropped me off to school. And here I am. Which what school is this anyway?

"Hi!" someone said behind my back.

I turned around.

"Uh... Hi?" I said to the person that said hi to me.

Well it was a girl. She had pigtails. She seems like a elementary kid.

"You go to this school? If you do well welcome! My name is Yaya!" She said to me and hugged me.

"Uh... My name is Hinamori Amu." I said.

"Pretty name! Come with me!" She shouted and pulled my hand.

First of all she dragged me all the way to a what? A greenhouse.

"Tadase!" She shouted.

"What Yaya?" The yellow hair dude asked Yaya.

"Look a new transferred student. Which is um... Himori Amu!" Yaya cheered.

"Its Hinamori Amu." I said to her.

"Why did you even brought me here anyways?" I asked her.

"Your gonna join the guardians!" She cheered again.

"What? I'm just a new student and your making me joining something? This is very stupid." I said to her.

"Whats stupid?" She asked me.

I dropped down on the floor.

"Never mind. But give me three good reasons why." I said.

"First you have a special power inside of you. Second you look cool. Third... Etto... Thats it." She told me.

"Thats not three good reason!" I shouted and put my hands on my waist.

I sighed.

"Hinamori Amu. Would... Would you please join? That powers can heal x-eggs." The yellow hair dude told me.

"Whats x-eggs?" I asked him.

"Tadase... Yaya. Don't force her. Let her think about it. First of all we'll explain." The yellow hair girl told Yaya and the yellow dude.

"Sure Utau." said Yaya.

I walked away. Trying to go to the entrance so I can leave.

"Yo!" someone said behind my back.

I turned around and got scared.

"Haha. Did I scared you?" The guy asked me.

"..."

I stood up.

"Stop asking me to join! I'm gonna say no. Okay? I just want a normal life. And nothing is going to make me join!" I yelled at them.

They stared at me being shocked.

I went outside the greenhouse.

"Geez." I said softly.

I looked up at the sky.

_Mama... Papa... I hope your watching how my life is going. Life hurts and sucks without you guys._

End Of Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: Ohhh. I think this chapter sucks! T_T"

Well... Hope you liked this chapter. I'll update soon as I can again.

Please review! And as again I don't own any Shugo Chara characters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Is Hurtful**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:Another chapter for today!**

**I do not own any Shugo Chara characters or something that relates to Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amu's POV<span>**

I sighed.

Well I don't know why I sighed. I guess too much things already happened to me today.

Why should I join them anyway?

All of those people who asked me to join is that they want to use me because I have special power.

I kept walking and stared at the ground.

"Oh geez! This life sucks!" I yelled out of blue while waving my arms.

Besides... I don't even know who is the real me.

All I do is have my cool&spicy character.

I just don't know who is the real me now these days.

I stopped walking. What am I doing anyways? Plus where am I?

Oh yeah I'm at school.

"Lost?" Someone asked me.

I turned around to the person that asked me.

"Huh? Well... Um... I guess so." I said to him.

I can see he's a guy.

Hope he isn't one of those people who wants me to join their... Guardians thingy.

"Your Hinamori Amu right?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"So are you like a student here?" I asked him.

"No. I'm like a chairman." He told me.

"Uh okay. No wonder why you look so old." I told him.

"Do I look old to you?" He asked me.

"Well. You just look like one to me.." I said.

"Haha. Well welcome to Seiyo High School." He greeted me and laughed.

"Thanks." I said.

"So have you met any people and became friends with them." He asked me.

"I don't need to meet people. Plus I did meet some people. One is stupid. One looks like a girl. One is some jerk." I told him with my cool&spicy character.

**(A/N: I don't think that sentence sounds cool and spicy to me xD ... Forgive me if it doesn't sound so cool and yeah.)**

Why did I have to say that? Crush you cool and spicy character!

He laughed at me.

"Oh by the way. I'm sorry if I never introduce myself. My name is Tsukasa Amakawa." He said to me and smiled at me.

"Eto... I have a question. Do you know the people from the uh whats it called again? Oh Guardians." I told him.

"Oh the guardians. We have 8 memebers in that club. I planned it out. It seems like you had met them. Am I right?" He told me.

I nodded.

"But still I don't get why they want me to join their guardian thing." I said to him.

"They explained it. It's because you have special powers to purify the x-eggs. The eggs in people souls. If they come too depressed it turns into a x-egg. It can be crushed or it can be purify. Thats why we need you to be in the guardians." He explained to me.

"Still... I don't want to join." I said while crossing my arms.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because I don't want to wear that royal cape or whatever. It's not my style." I said to him.

He laughed a bit.

"Thats it? You don't have to wear it. So whats your answer?" He asked me.

"..."

"Well then alright." I said to him.

"Thats great. Your place is the Joker." He told me.

"What is this Joker? Are we gonna play cards or what?" I asked him curiously.

"Looks like I have to explain everything to you." He said and sighed.

End Of Chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:This chapter... I don't know was it good?<strong>

**Amu:You made me look like a idiot.**

**Ruku:Well sorry?**

**Ikuto:...**

**Ruku:I think this chapter sucks.**

**Ikuto:I agree.**

**Ruku:You agree because you weren't in this chapter.**

**Ikuto:Agree again.**

**Ruku:...**

**Yoru: That's the end of the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Ruku would update soon as she can again. Plus she don't own any Shugo Chara characters or anything that relates to it. Nya!~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Is Hurtful  
><strong>

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Yes a new chapter!<strong>

**Amu:This story is good so far.**

**Ikuto:Boo...**

**Ruku:... Anyways lets just start with the chapter. Other wise you'll be bored reading this.**

**Amu: Ruku does not own Shugo Chara or anything that relates to it. Please review. Ruku sounds li-**

**Ruku:Okay enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Still... I don't want to join." I said while crossing my arms.**_

_**"Why?" He asked me.**_

_**"Because I don't want to wear that royal cape or whatever. It's not my style." I said to him.**_

_**He laughed a bit.**_

_**"Thats it? You don't have to wear it. So whats your answer?" He asked me.**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Well then alright." I said to him.**_

_**"Thats great. Your place is the Joker." He told me.**_

_**"What is this Joker? Are we gonna play cards or what?" I asked him curiously.**_

_**"Looks like I have to explain everything to you." He said and sighed.**_

_**~End Of Previously~**_

**Amu's POV**

"Anyways I'll explain once we get to the royal garden." He told me.

"You meant the green house?" I asked him.

He ignored me.

"Tsukasa." The yellow hair dude said.

"Hello." He said.

"This girl would be joining the guardians." Tsukasa said.

"Really? Amu-Chan is joining!" Yaya yelled out.

"..."

"Then again I''ll change my mind." I said and walked away from them.

I was looking at the ground. Didn't want to look foward or at the back of me.

I bumped into someone.

"You can't change your mind now." said the midnight blue hair guy.

"That's right!" said the brownish hair dude.

"..."

"Come on." said the midnight blue hair dude.

"No." I said.

"Do you want me to drag you or carry you." He asked me.

"None." I said.

"You ask for it." He told me.

He carried me in bridal style.

"Put me down!" I shouted and waving my arms.

He putted me down on the table.

"Allow us to introduce ourself." said the yellow hair dude.

"I'm Hotori Tadase. Kings chair." He said and smiled.

"I'm Yaya Yuki. Ace chair!" Yaya cheered.

(A/N: Forgive me if some of the names are wrong D: )

"I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Queens chair." The purple hair girl said and smiled.

"Souma Kukai. Jacks chair." He said and gave a thumbs up.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. This chairman wanted me to join." The midnight blue hair guy said.

"I'm Ikuto's sister. Tsukiyomi Utua. My reason why I'd join is also the chairman." She said.

"I'm Rima. I don't want you to know my last name. But I'm also in queens chair." said the short yellow hair girl.

"And I'm Hinamori Amu... Jokers chair." I said.

"We know that." Utua said.

"Since when?" I asked her.

"Few days ago." She told me.

"Were you stalking me?" I asked her being shocked.

"No. Chairman told us. He knew you would join." said Kukai.

"I still don't get it. Whats the big idea on making this whole group anyways." I said.

"To make this world in peace." said Tadase.

"..."

The chairman clapped his hand.

"Anyways. The guardians would have missions to save people eggs." said the chairman.

I nodded.

"Tsukasa nice to see you again."

Oh crap. It's my fake father.

"Raiden. Why are you here?" The chairman asked him.

"I just wanted to come here." said Raiden.

"Amu. I thought you'll be in class right now." Raiden asked me.

"I just got here." I told him.

"You know Raiden?" Tsukasa asked me.

"Well... N-"

"Yes she does. She's my daughter." said Raiden.

He cut off my sentence damn u!

"Your Amu's father?" Tsukasa asked him.

"Liar! You just k-"

Raiden covered my mouth.

"Don't talk. Yes I am. Her parents died and I adopted her." said Raiden.

"Don't say that I killed your parents. If you do you'll die with my bare hands." Raiden whispered in my ears.

I gulped.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:That was okay right?<strong>

**Amu:I guess...**

**Ikuto:...**

**Amu:Why did Ikuto had to carry me?**

**Ikuto:You know you liked it :)**

**Amu: NOO! -Blushes-**

**Ruku:Shut up! Anyways ... Hope you enjoyed this story. I do not own Shugo Chara. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Is Hurtful  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>AN:Chapter 5 is here :D I do not own Shugo Chara...

**~Previously~**

_"Your Amu's father?" Tsukasa asked him._

_"Liar! You just k-"_

_Raiden covered my mouth._

_"Don't talk. Yes I am. Her parents died and I adopted her." said Raiden._

_"Don't say that I killed your parents. If you do you'll die with my bare hands." Raiden whispered in my ears._

_I gulped._

**~End Of You Know Previously~**

**Amu's POV**

Raiden removed his hand from my mouth.

"Anyways. Lets see if I know anyone here." I heard Raiden saying.

Yaya went closer by me.

"He's your father? He looks young. He looks like Ikuto's age." Yaya whispered in my ears.

"I agree." said Rima.

"You can hear me?" Yaya said being surprised.

"Of course I can. I'm right next to you guys." said Rima.

"Oh. What surprise that I see Aruto's son and daughter." said Raiden.

"..."

"Things are awkward here." said Rima.

"Amu-Chan lets go somewhere. The boys can stay here and we can go over there." saud Utua while pointing at the Sakura tree.

I nodded.

"Amu-Chan who the heck is that father of yours? Your father looks kind of like a student." said Utau.

"Thats what we were thinking about." said Nadeshiko.

"What happen to you anyways?" Nadeshiko asked me.

-Flashback-

"Don't say that I killed your parents. If you do I'll kill you with my bare hands."

-End Of Flashback-

"Uh... Well... He adopted me... And well he's like young but he's my father my second one." I said to the others.

"Like I'll believe that." said Rima.

"When I came home from my old school. I saw my parents dead. I reported it to the police. One is that my auntie put me up for adoption and Raiden adopted me. " I said and lied.

"Thats sad." said Utau.

"Yeah." I said.

"Say say. Who do you think is the hottest out of the 3 boys. Tadase,Kukai or Ikuto?" Yaya asked me.

"Yaya!" Utau yelled at her.

"None." I said and crossed my arms.

"Heh? Really? You know Utau is dating-"

"Yaya!" Utau scolded her.

"Sorry sorry. But can't we tell her? She's our friend now." said Yaya.

"Alright." said Utau.

I watched Utau walking away.

"Kukai." Yaya whispered.

"Lets play a prank on the boys." said Rima.

I felt dark aura by her.

"Lets prank call Ikuto!" said Yaya.

"I'm in." said Nadeshiko.

-Sweatdrops-

Rima called Ikuto.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Is this um the boxer store?"

"No. You have the wrong number." I said.

"Oh. Is this the retarded store?"

"No. You have the wrong number." I repeated.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is this the gay store? That you are to gay to meet a girl."

"Heck no. Rima I know its you. It said "Rima" on the caller ID" I said.

She hanged up.

**Amu's POV**

"Crap. I forgot to put the caller ID unkown. Wasn't it funny Amu?" Rima told me.

"Huh? Yeah..." I said.

"Boo!"

I screamed and jumped.

"Aww Amu-Chan I never knew you were that scared." said Kukai.

"..."

Then I notice I was floating. Floating? I looked up.

"I-Ikuto?" I said.

"Yo." said Ikuto.

"Put me down.!" I yelled.

"Fine fine." He told me.

"Amu-Chan... Your father said you need to go home already." said Tadase.

"Huh? Oh okay." I said.

"Bye bye Amu-Chan!" Yaya yelled out.

I waved bye to everyone.

I was by the gate. There I saw Raiden. Which I planned on not calling him "Father".

"Did you tell anyone about the killing?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

"You better not. Unless you want to die early." He told me.

I went inside the car.

After a 15 minute driving from Seiyo High School we were here at well his house not my house.

"Well I have work tomorrow. You can go anywhere you want but be home by 6 P.M. If your not home by then. I'll do punishments for you." said Raiden.

"Thanks." I said.

I went upstairs.

I was trying to aim and throw the pillow at the wall but I throwed the pillow at the vase and it fell and broke.

I stood up and went to clean it up.

I grabbed on glass part and put it in my drawer as for the rest I throwed it away.

I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." I shouted.

It was well Raiden.

"I heard something like something broke. What broked?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

"Tell the truth." He told me.

"It was the vase." I told him.

"I'll tell you right now. Something hurtful would happen tonight." He told me and exited out of my room.

I slammed the door.

Something hurtful? What does that mean anyways?

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Woohoo! Yay! :D I wrote 5 chapters.<strong>

**Amu:Don't get too excited you still have many more to write.**

**Ikuto:When is it Amuto part?**

**Amu:...**

**Ruku:Soon later. I don't know just wait.**

**Yoru:Nya~ Thanks you for reading this chapter. Please review. Ruku does not own Shugo Chara. Nya~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life Is Hurtful**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 6 is here :D**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"I heard something like something broke. What broked?" He asked me.**_

_**"Nothing." I said.**_

_**"Tell the truth." He told me.**_

_**"It was the vase." I told him.**_

_**"I'll tell you right now. Something hurtful would happen tonight." He told me and exited out of my room.**_

_**I slammed the door.**_

_**Something hurtful? What does that mean anyways?**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

There's nothing happening to me.

Probably he was just lieing...

I sat down on my bed.

Seriously who doesn't have a window at there room? Well I don't.

This room is elegant. But it doesn't have at least a window.

It has a balcony. I guess I can count that as a window...

I lied down on my bed hugging my pillow.

Right now I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**~Next Morning~**

**Amu's POV**

~Beep beep beep beep~

"Er.." I said softly.

I wacked the alarm clock so I don't hear some much beeping sounds.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I guess I have to get ready.

I went and took off my clothes in the bathroom and took a hot shower.

Then I got ready.

I went downstairs.

"Seems like your ready." said Raiden.

"Yeah whatever." I said.

"You should quit the guardians you know." He told me.

"Urusai!" I yelled at him.

He slapped me.

"Don't say shut up to your father." He told me.

"..."

"When your with your little friends. Don't tell them what happen to you. And don't tell them I killed your parents. It'll be worser." He said softly.

"You got it?" He asked me.

I nodded.

I didn't plan on saying a single word when we got in the car.

"Okay were here." He told me.

I got out of the car.

I watched Raiden drove away.

"Amu-chan!" I heard a girl yelling.

It was Yaya.

"Hi." I said.

"Come come. We have to go to the Royal Garden." said Yaya.

Yaya grabbed my hand and pulled me.

We were finally at the Royal Garden.

"Hi Hinamori Amu-chan." said Tadase.

"Oh hi Tadase-kun." I said.

Kun? When did I start saying that?

"Tadase-kun?..." said Kukai.

Kukai laughed hard.

"Dude your like mental right now." said Ikuto.

Kukai stopped laughing and glared at Ikuto.

"I'm not mental. Your... I got nothing." said Kukai.

"Just what I thought." said Ikuto.

Someone clapped there hands.

"Tsukasa." said Tadase.

"Chairman..." The others mumbled.

"Everyone settle down... There's been eggs turning to x-eggs. So all of you guys have to find it and purify it. Utau and Amu and purify it while the others find it. Good luck." said the chairman.

"Boo..." Ikuto whined.

"Stop whining Ikuto! Get your but up and go find the damn x-eggs." Utau scolded Ikuto.

"..."

"Come on Amu-chan!" said Nadeshiko.

I nodded.

Me and the guardians went outside of the school.

"So where do we start?" Kukai asked.

"Lets split into to two groups. We'll have a Amu group and a Utua group." said Rima.

"I wanna be in Amu-chan group!" Yaya shouted.

"..."

"I'll decide." said Utau.

"Can't we just choose?" Kukai whined.

"No. I'll make the groups." said Utau.

"Fine." said Kukai.

"Lets see. For people who would be with me is Kukai,Nadeshiko,and Tadase."said Utau.

"Okay." I said.

"Wait. Sorry everyone." said the chairman.

"The x-eggs. There somewhere at the park. There are 6 parks." said the chairman.

We nodded.

"We'll go left." said Utau.

I nodded.

"Go." I said.

We ran and ran.

**Normal POV**

Amu's group finally reached the park.

As well for Utau's group they got lost...

"I should got Ikuto! He knows where the parks is." Utau whined.

"... I know where some parks is." said Kukai.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Utau.

"Because I thought you knew where to go." said Kukai.

When Amu's group were at the first park.

They sensed 10 x-eggs.

"Yaya found them!" said Yaya.

Yaya pointed at the x-eggs.

"How do I purify it?" Amu asked her group.

"You don't know how?" Yaya asked her.

"... Of course I don't!" said Amu.

"..."

Utau's group finally reached the park.

They sensed no x-eggs.

"Okay Kukai where to now?" Utau asked him.

"This way." He said.

They ran.

Amu's group had to figure out a way to let Amu purify the x-eggs.

"Don't you feel anything?" Rima asked her.

"Feel what?" Amu asked Rima.

"Like some sort of power." Rima said to her.

Amu nodded no.

The x-eggs came closer to them.

"Useless."

"Useless."

"This world is nothing but trash."

"Eggs can talk?" Amu asked the others.

"Its there heart that's talking. Each person has their own dreams on what they want to be. When their egg is turn into a x-egg they talk with sadness." said Ikuto.

"I'll distract them." said Ikuto.

"Isn't it too dangerous?" Amu asked him.

"Don't worry about me Amu." He told her.

Ikuto ran and tried to distract the x-eggs.

But they never chased him.

"Why aren't they chasing Ikuto?" Rima said.

"Yaya doesn't know." said Yaya.

_**End Of Chapter**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thats the end for this chapter!**

**Please review.**

**As again I do not own Shugo Chara or anything that relates to it.**

**A/N:I have nothing to say.**

**I have this feeling that this chapter was ok...**

**Well please review.**

**As again I don't own Shugo Chara or anything that relates to it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life Is Hurtful**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I only have to say... Please review and I don't own Shugo Chara or anything that relates to it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"I'll distract them." said Ikuto.**_

_**"Isn't it too dangerous?" Amu asked him.**_

_**"Don't worry about me Amu." He told her.**_

_**Ikuto ran and tried to distract the x-eggs.**_

_**But they never chased him.**_

_**"Why aren't they chasing Ikuto?" Rima said.**_

_**"Yaya doesn't know." said Yaya.**_

_**~End Of You Know What Previously :D~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

"Useless"

The x-eggs came closer.

I backed away.

"Yaya look closely. There targeting Amu." said Rima.

"But why are they targeting her Rima-chan?" Yaya asked Rima.

"I don't know." said Rima.

Rima and Yaya went in front of me.

"We'll attack you have to try purify these x-eggs." said Rima.

I nodded.

"Useless"

The x-eggs dashed towards Rima and Yaya.

Rima and Yaya went into a fighting pose.

The x-eggs attacked them.

"Darkness."

Yaya and Rima screamed they fell down hard on the ground.

They were hurt alright.

"Do something Amu." Rima said softly.

I don't know what to do! What do I do anyways? How can I help my friends?

"The answer is easy." someone said.

"Who's there?" I said.

I was floating in space?...

"I'm someone that you shouldn't know."

"You do have special power inside of you. To awaken the power... Think about someone you want to protect."

"But what if it doesn't work?" I said.

"Then you'll have to figure out that answer yourself."

"What?" I said.

"Bye Hinamori Amu. Now open your eyes and save your friends."

"Wait! I really need to know who you are!" I shouted.

I was falling.

"Amu!" Someone shouted.

I opened my eyes.

"Ikuto." I said.

"Did you figure it out?" He asked me.

"I think so." I said.

"Hurry up. I don't think I can distract these x-eggs longer." He told me.

I nodded.

What I want to protect is my friends. Thats the real me.

I'm tired of seeing people protecting me even though I never try to inted to protect them and save them.

So please... If I do have power please help my friends!

"As you wish."

A necklace glowed from Ikuto's pocket.

Ikuto stopped and watched while the necklace came out of his pocket and made its way to me.

I took out my hand and the necklace dropped into my bare hands.

"Wear it."

I wored the necklace.

It started glowing some more.

I feel power... Great powers.

"Alright that's enought x-eggs. I had enough of you guys saying useless. I mean not everything useless. If you guys think everythings useless then your life is useless." I said.

Great what do I do now?...

"Shape a heart. Aim it to the x-eggs and say what I say."

I shaped a heart...

"Negative heart."

"Negative heart." I said.

"Lock on."

"Lock on." I said softly.

"Open heart!"

"Open heart!" I shouted.

I stopped and the x-eggs came back to its normal way.

"Amu-chan that was awesome! Yaya wants to see more!" said Yaya.

"I agree." said Rima.

"You did a great job and protected us." Ikuto said and looked at me and then at the sky.

"Yaya... Rima, Ikuto." I said softly.

"Thank you." I said to them and smiled.

Yaya ran and hugged me.

Rima patted my back. I guess she didn't wanted a hug.

I looked at Ikuto.

"Aww no hug for me Amu?" He asked me.

"I don't wanna hug you." I told him and crossed my arms.

"That hurts so much Amu." He told me.

"Still don't want to hug you." I said.

I turned my back at him.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey!" I said.

He let me go.

I punched his head.

"You baka! Don't touch me and don't hug me you pervert!" I yelled at him.

"Hey Amu!" Utau shouted.

"Utau." I said.

Utau and the others ran towards us.

We went to 5 parks and this was the last one.

"Amu purified them." said Ikuto.

"Really? That's great Hinamori Amu-chan." said Tadase.

"Yeah... Great..." I said.

He talks like a girl. No offense though.

"What time is it?" I asked them.

"6:00 P.M." said Nadeshiko.

"6:00? Oh no I have to be home!" I said to the others.

"And my house is far away!" I said.

"I'll drop you off home." said Ikuto.

"No. I can find my house by myself." I told him.

"Bye Ikuto and Amu." said Utau.

"Hey! I don't want to be alone with this pervert!" I shouted.

"Just live with it Amu!" said Utau and she winked at me.

"Aww that hurts a lot Amu." said Ikuto.

"Say something. I'll hurt you really bad." I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:...<strong>

**Ikuto:Finally... The next chapter go be a Amuto part!**

**Ruku:Don't celebrate Ikuto. I'll hit you with a teddy bear.**

**Ikuto:Aww soft.**

**Ruku:I'll stab you with a knife.**

**Ikuto:...**

**Amu:This chapter is interesting and good. But why does me and Ikuto have to be alone?**

**Ruku:No duh! Amuto! Amuto! Anyways please review. As again. Me do not own Shugo Chara.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life Is Hurtful**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Bye Ikuto and Amu." said Utau.**_

_**"Hey! I don't want to be alone with this pervert!" I shouted.**_

_**"Just live with it Amu!" said Utau and she winked at me.**_

_**"Aww that hurts a lot Amu." said Ikuto.**_

_**"Say something. I'll hurt you really bad." I told him.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amu's POV<strong>_

We started walking.

Great Raiden is going to kill me for coming late.

What's my excuse? I got lost... But he'll force me to tell the truth.

Then again... Who was that speaking to me.

It sounded like a guy...

"Hey Amu." said Ikuto.

"What? Didn't I told you not to speak or I'll hurt you really badly." I told him.

"I don't care what my Amu do to me." said Ikuto.

I blushed.

"First of all I'm not your Amu." I told him.

"Aww... Cute. Seriously what bugs me is... Raiden is your father. How is that?" He asked me.

"... I can't tell you." I said.

"Tell me." He said to me.

"It's none of your business." I said to him.

He came closer and closer.

I went back and back until my back touched the hard rock wall.

"Tell meee." He said.

"No." I said.

He grabbed both of my wrists and hold them so he made sure I won't hit him.

"Tell me already." He said.

"Why do you even want to know?" I said.

"I don't want you to be hurt by your second father." He told me.

I cried.

He saw me crying.

"Just leave me alone. My father and me has nothing to do with you or who ever." I told him.

He let go of my wrist.

I started walking.

"Amu. I'm sorry. But are you okay?" He asked me and grabbed my arm to stop walking.

I wiped my tears away.

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyways here's my house. So don't need to worry! If there was a problem I'll tell you and the other guardians right? That's what friends are for." I said to him and let out a fake smile.

"Oh... Right." He said and let go of my arm.

"Amu. Finally your home." said Raiden.

"Oh hi father. I'm sorry I'm late." I told him.

"Come inside we need to talk. Oh Ikuto why don't you come inside too." said Raiden.

Ikuto nodded.

Raiden dragged me upstairs.

He opened my bedroom door.

"Didn't I told you to come home before 6 not after 6." He said to me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that we had a emergency." I said.

He pushed me and my head bumped on a hard thing.

My head was bleeding.

Raiden kicked me in my stomach.

It caused me to spit out blood.

I coughed and coughed.

"See what I mean. If you did tell them that I killed your parents. It would be worser." He told me.

He bent down and pulled my hair.

"You understand my little girl." He told me.

"Yes... I understand father." I said and started to cough.

"Good. Meet me downstairs once you wash up." He said as he let go of my hair.

"Wait." I said.

"What? Want some more punishments?" He asked me as he turned around.

"No. It's just that... Nevermind." I said and looked away.

Raiden went out of my room and slam the door.

I went inside the bathroom. Treating my head and washing up.

I went downstairs.

"Amu. You okay? What happen to your head?" Ikuto asked me.

"Nothing. I just bang into something while going to the bathroom." I said.

"Oh okay." He said and looked at me like he was still worried.

"Ikuto. Nice to see you again. So how is she doing?" Raiden asked Ikuto.

"Good. Amu helped us by purifying the x-eggs." said Ikuto.

"Really? That's amazing." said Raiden.

"Yeah." said Ikuto.

"Amu. I have to go. And it's nice talking with you and your dad." said Ikuto.

"Oh Amu. Can I talk to you for a minute outside? If thats okay with your father." said Ikuto.

I looked at Raiden.

"Sure. It's okay." said Raiden.

Me and Ikuto exited out of Raiden's house. I didn't want to say our house or my house.

"Ikuto. What did you want to talk about with me?" I asked him.

He pulled me and hugged me.

"If something goes wrong and if your in trouble. Come to me and tell me first. Okay?" He told me.

"..."

I kept quiet.

"Oh. That's only the thing you wanted to talk about with me? Well can you let me go?" I asked him.

"Not until you promise to tell me everything. Every single problem. And everything that's causing you to be sad or hurt." He told me.

"Alright... I promise. I promise I'll tell you everything." I said to him.

He let go of me and patted my head.

"Bye Amu." He said and walked away.

"Bye..." I said softly and watched him walked away.

I went inside and closed the door behind me.

When I went inside I saw Raiden.

"Did that eyes of yours hurt yet?" Raiden asked me.

"No." I said.

"If your right eye hurt tell me." said Raiden.

"Okay but why?" I asked him.

"None of your business." He told me.

"By the way. How old do you think I am?" He asked me.

"15." I told him.

"I'm 20." He told me.

"That young..." I said softly.

"Do you want to eat dinner today?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

I went upstairs and then to my room.

This day totally sucks.

My second father is the worse father I ever had.

Then I went by the drawers and open the cabinet that had the glass.

I picked it up.

I cutted my right arm a bit and then some on my left arm.

I put the glass away.

These cuts are my pains... And I want them to go away.

_**~Ba Thump. Ba Thump Ba Thump~**_

**(A/N:I was trying to make sounds for the heart... But this sounds weird. So I just sticked with this sound xD Forgive me if it doesn't sound like a beating heart to you.)**

I covered my right eye.

Oww... My head hurts even my right eye...

Can eyes really hurt? I mean? Doesn't it sound weird?

I went into the bathroom and coughed out blood in the sink.

I looked at the mirror.

My right eye was bleeding...

I washed the blood away.

"If your right eye hurts tell me."

I went outside of my room.

I checked Raiden's bedroom. He wasn't there.

Then I checked downstairs.

"Father." I yelled out.

"In the studying room." He shouted.

I went there.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Oh I see. Your right eye had hurted. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Here have this medicine 2 times a day." He said and throwed me pills.

I nodded.

I went upstairs and then to my room.

I took two pills and drank water.

I coughed.

I crawled on top of my bed and wanting to go sleep but can't.

At midnight I fell asleep.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p>Ruku:This chapter... I felt like it's bad like 14 of it.

Amu:We'll have to see what people says about this chapter o:

Ruku:Anyways please review. Is this chapter bad good? Interesting?Romantic? Or whatever? Just review. As again me do not own Shugo Chara!


	9. Chapter 9

**Life Is Hurtful**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:I made it upt to chapter 9 already? That's fast.<strong>

**Ikuto:This story...**

**Ruku:Is AWESOME :D**

**Ikuto:... A little.**

**Ruku:So mean T_T**

**Amu:Aww Ruku don't be sad. People who had reviewed this story said that this is a good story so far :D**

**Ruku: Oh right :D**

**Amu:Ruku does not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"What is it?" He asked me.**_

_**"Oh I see. Your right eye had hurted. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Here have this medicine 2 times a day." He said and throwed me pills.**_

_**I nodded.**_

_**I went upstairs and then to my room.**_

_**I took two pills and drank water.**_

_**I coughed.**_

_**I crawled on top of my bed and wanting to go sleep but can't.**_

_**At midnight I fell asleep.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I woke up. It's already morning?

I looked at the clock. Oh no it's 7:30 A.M.!

I dashed around the house. Trying to get ready. Finally I went downstairs.

"I thought you'll wake up late. Seems like you got up right in time." said Raiden.

"Yeah." I said and rubbed my head.

"Okay. Here." said Raiden.

He handed me bread.

I ate it.

"If your done. Get in the car." He told me.

I nodded.

I went up to my room and grabbed a small bag.

Then I noticed the pills on my table.

I took the pills and put it inside my small bag.

Once I was done I went downstairs and then to the car.

Raiden dropped me off to my school.

"Hi Hinamori-san." said Tadase.

"... Hi." I said.

"Come on. The Guardians are waiting for us." He told me.

I nodded.

As we entered inside the Royal Garden.

"Hi Amu-Chan! And hi Tadagay!" Yaya shouted.

"I'm not gay Yaya..." said Tadase.

"Oh I'm sorry Tadase." said Yaya.

Kukai laughed.

"Tadagay?" said Kukai.

"Oi. Stop it Kukai!" said Tadase.

This sounds like a circus to me now.

"Yo my little strawberry." said Ikuto.

"My little strawberry? Seriously? Where the heck did you get those nickname?" I asked him.

"I just thought of it. And you hair is like a strawberry." He told me.

"Say that one more time. You'll die you pervert!" I yelled at him.

"Is this the begining of love already?" said the chairman.

"No!" We all shouted. Well... except for Ikuto...

"Hinamori Amu I heard that you can purify eggs now." said Tsukasa.

I nodded.

"I have something to ask though." I said to him.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"When... This lock necklace came to me. I heard voices. It sounded like a boy. I was wondering... If you know who it is." I told him.

"Hmm... Thats a secret Hinamori Amu. But you'll have to ask that person yourself." He told me.

I nodded.

"Yaya wants to go to the beach!" said Yaya.

"..."

"Is something wrong with going to the beach?" Yaya asked us.

"Yaya. Maybe you can do it on your own free time. I think we have another mission from the chairman." said Utau.

"Utau is right Yaya. Here's your mission for today. You'll be in the same groups as before. You'll make an errand. I have two packages you'll have to give it to who ever it is on the address. If you sense a x-egg. Have Utau or Amu purify it." said Tsukasa.

"Okay chairman. We can do this fast like a turtle." said Kukai.

"Isn't turtle slow?" Utau asked Kukai.

"I meant fast like a cheetah." He said.

"Your weird." said Utau.

"I'm not weird you popstar." said Kukai.

"We'll go first Amu." said Utau.

I nodded.

"Shall we go my dear Amu?" Ikuto asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Wait! Stop calling me that!" I yelled at him.

"This is love right?" I heard Yaya whispering to Rima.

"No it's not love Yaya!" I shouted.

We were out of the school.

"Lets see... The address says..." I said.

"It says... We have to give it to a person name Kuzio Hinata. At the Kawaii Flower Shop." said Ikuto.

"Yaya knows where that is!" said Yaya.

"Only now Yaya knows where something is." Rima said softly.

"Hey!" said Yaya.

Utau's POV

"We have to deliver this to Takano. At the post office. Which is ... The Asian Post Office?" I said to the others.

"Never heard of it." said Kukai.

"Same." said Tadase.

"Asian Post Office?" said Nadeshiko.

"I believe there isn't a post office named like that." said Nadeshiko.

"Eh really?" I told her.

She nodded.

She grabbed the package away from me.

"It says that we need to deliver this at the cafe. Called Light Coffee." said Nadeshiko.

"Was I reading something else?" I asked her.

"Seems like it." She told me.

**Amu's POV**

"I'm sure it's right here somewhere." said Yaya.

"Yaya... Are you sure you know where it is?" I asked her.

"Yeah. My mom and me use to go there." She told me.

"Well.. Unless if they moved already." She said.

"Would you like me to tell you your fortune my dear?" A old lady asked me.

I freaked out a bit.

"Uh... No thank you. Were in a hurry." I told her.

I bowed and caught up with the others.

"Wait." said the old lady.

I stopped.

The others stopped.

"Amu?" Ikuto said.

"Oh just go ahead. I'll catch up later.

"You sure?" Ikuto asked me.

I nodded.

I watched the others walked slowly...

"Something hurtful would happen today. It seems like a very evil man is going to hurt you. Oh ho ho. Your right eye is very valuable. Today... You'll run into a guy that owns that necklace." She told me.

I was shocked.

"Hurry up Amu!" Ikuto shouted.

I looked back at them and shouted "Okay wait!"

"Is that true?" I asked and looked back.

The old lady wasn't there.

That's odd...

I ran and caught up with Rima,Yaya, and Ikuto.

"Today... You'll run into a guy that owns that necklace."

"You okay Amu-chan?" Yaya asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I told her and nodded..

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku: :D This chapter is so...<strong>

**Ikuto:Boring.**

**Ruku:Not boring Ikuto! It's intresting.**

**Amu:Who's the guy that I'm going to run into?**

**Ruku: You'll find out in the next chapter :3**

**Amu:Aww...**

**Ruku:Ikuto say it.**

**Ikuto:... Ruku does not own Shugo Chara... And please review. Also we would like to hear your guys opinion on what would happen in the next chapter.**

**Thanks Addimison2 for reviewing on chapter 8.**

**And Thank you to the others that had review on the other chapters or chapter 8.**

**Addimision2: Oh if you cry I'll hand you a box of tissue :D . Yes yes it is sad D: I think I might cry if too while writing the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Life Is Hurtful**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Here's chapter 10! I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Hurry up Amu!" Ikuto shouted.**_

_**I looked back at them and shouted "Okay wait!"**_

_**"Is that true?" I asked and looked back.**_

_**The old lady wasn't there.**_

_**That's odd...**_

_**I ran and caught up with Rima,Yaya, and Ikuto.**_

_**"Today... You'll run into a guy that owns that necklace."**_

_**"You okay Amu-chan?" Yaya asked me.**_

_**"Huh? Oh yeah." I told her and nodded..**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Utau's POV<strong>

"Wow I can't believe that we actually found Little Coffee..." I said to the others.

"That's kinda a weird name to me." said Kukai.

"Um excuse me!" I shouted out.

"Just wait outside for a minute!" Someone shouted back.

A guy came out of the shop.

"How may I help you?" He asked us.

"Uh... Are you Takano?" I asked him.

"Yeah why?" He asked me.

"I have a package for you. It's from Tsukasa." I told him.

"Aah. Thank you so much for bringing it here. Would you guys like something to drink or eat before you go?" He asked us.

I looked at the others.

"Sure. Can we Utau? I mean. We are so tired of going everywhere. I mean you know we went around Mcdonalds two times!" said Kukai.

"Ah. I see. Well come inside and sit down." He told us.

I wonder how Amu them is doing.

**Amu's POV**

_**"Today... You'll run into a guy who owns that necklace."**_

I looked at my necklace.

"Amu-chan look the shop is over there!" Yaya shouted.

I looked at Yaya and then the shop.

"Finally..." Ikuto whined.

"Excuse me? Anyone here?" I said.

"Amu there's a person over there." said Rima. I saw Rima pointing at the guy.

"That's just a costumer." I told Rima.

"Well you know. A guy's name can be Hinata." She told me.

"Hinata! Nice to see you again." Yaya shouted.

The guy looked back.

"Oh Yaya. Nice to see you again. What are you doing here?" He asked us.

"We brought you a package from Tsukasa." said Yaya.

I handed the package to Hinata.

"I told you. Guys name can be Hinata." Rima whispered in my ears.

"I thought Hinata is a girls name." I whispered to Rima.

"So Yaya. Who are these? Your friends?" He asked Yaya.

She nodded.

"The blue hair is Ikuto. The yellow blonde short girl is Rima. And the pink headed girl is Amu." said Yaya.

"Short girl?" said Rima.

"Sorry Rima." Yaya said to Rima.

"Interesting. Anyways thank you guys for bringing the package here." He said to us.

We bowed and left the shop.

"Yaya why didn't you tell me that Hinata was a boy!" I yelled at her.

"Haha... Gomen ne." She said to me.

"Hey Amu. At least your name is Hamu or Kukai or any boys name." said Ikuto.

"Shut up." I told him.

I stopped and walked slowly.

Why am I walking slowly? Did the old lady told the truth?

I banged into someone on accident.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay." A guy told me and put his hand on my head.

"Keep the necklace safe. Don't worry I'll protect you." He whispered in my ears and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

I looked backed.

"Wait!" I shouted.

But I notice that soon I as I shouted that word. He was gone.

"Boo." Ikuto whispered in my ears.

I jumped and got scared.

"I-Ikuto!" I said.

"Who were you talking to anyways? There wasn't anyone there. Are you mental?" He asked me.

"Mental? Did you said mental?" I asked him.

"Ikuto you better run." Rima said to Ikuto.

"Ikuto you bastard!" I yelled at him.

"Amu-chan is scary." said Yaya.

"Aww it's bastard not pervert? How touching." He told me.

I made my hands to a fist.

"I can call you anything that I want to. Your a pervert cosplay cat bastard in the whole world!" I shouted.

"..."

He patted my head.

"Amu calm down. Your going to disturb people." He told me.

"There isn't a single person her except for us." I told him.

"Huh? I just notice that right now." I said.

"Yaya... Does anyone go here anyways?" Rima asked Yaya.

"Well when I use to go to the flower shop. Me and my mom always see people. But now its empty here." She told us.

"X-Eggs are around here. About 40 something"

"Huh?" I said.

"What's wrong my little strawberry?" Ikuto asked me.

"Nothing." I said to him.

"The x-eggs are in the flower shop. Amu go there and tell your friends. You'll have to purify it. Until something worse happens."

"Guys... X-eggs there at the flower shop that we went to." I told them.

"Now that you told us. I scent some x-eggs too." said Rima.

We ran all the way to the flower shop.

We were shocked.

Everything was destroyed in the flower shop.

"Useless."

"Flowers can't make people happy."

"Useless."

"Flowers are nothing but trash."

"Hinata!" Yaya shouted.

We looked at Yaya and then Hinata.

"Ah finally you guys came. I had collected a whole bunch of X-eggs. Now Amu let me see your true powers." He told us.

"Hinata..." Yaya said softly.

"Hinata! Your a bad guy? How?" Yaya asked him.

"I pretended to be nice and selled flowers. But my job was to turn people hearts to x-eggs. And my boss told me to aim it for you guys. He wanted me to test our Hinamori's Amu powers." said Hinata.

"Hinata! That can't be true!" Yaya shouted.

"Yaya. Stop it." I told her.

"It is true Yaya. My name isn't Hinata. My real name Juro." He told us.

"This is really a crappy situation. If you intend to make people's egg to x-eggs. I'm surely sure you'll be defeated because us we are powerful. And nothing can change our friendship. Truly sure that one day. I'll find your boss and kill him." I told him and glared at him.

He laughed.

"Soon you'll be shocked on who the boss is. But go ahead try kill him. He'll force you to join and betray the guardians anyways." said Juro.

"Amu. Lets get started on purifying the x-eggs first before they start to destroy and attack other people."

"I know." I said softly.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:That's the end for this chapter.<strong>

**Amu:Who the hell is the boss? And who the hell is the guy who owns the necklace?**

**Ruku:The boss you'll find out in chapter 11 or later. The guy who owns the necklace... Well I have no idea when I'll let you guys know.**

**Ikuto:Ruku one thing I hate about this chapter. It doesn't have a Amuto part.**

**Ruku:I'll get on with it soon okay! Geez. Anyways there is gonna be a Amuto part on some chapters or on a lot of chapters. Please review.**

**Review on how good it was or how bad it was. Any questions about this story? I'll answer it on the next chapter. And yeah.**

**Well as again I do not own Shugo Chara.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Life Is Hurtful**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 11 is here :D<strong>

**Ikuto:Boring.**

**Ruku:Ikuto... Your so cold hearted**

**Ikuto:Not cold hearted. I'm nice to Amu and only to my little strawberry.**

**Amu:... Ikuto _ First I am not your little strawberry! Second be nice to Ruku!**

**Ruku:-Watches Ikuto and Amu arguing...- Anyways I do not own Shugo Chara! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"This is really a crappy situation. If you intend to make people's egg to x-eggs. I'm surely sure you'll be defeated because us we are powerful. And nothing can change our friendship. Truly sure that one day. I'll find your boss and kill him." I told him and glared at him.**_

_**He laughed.**_

_**"Soon you'll be shocked on who the boss is. But go ahead try kill him. He'll force you to join and betray the guardians anyways." said Juro.**_

_**"Amu. Lets get started on purifying the x-eggs first before they start to destroy and attack other people."**_

_**"I know." I said softly.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I made a heart shape with my fingers and pointed at the x-eggs.

"Negative Heart." I said.

"Lock on!"

"Open Heart!" I shouted.

"Amu-chan it never work!" Yaya said to me.

"Huh?Why didn't it work?" I said to myself.

Juro laughed.

"Is that all you got? Looks like it never worked." He said and laughed some more.

"You are a annoying freak." I said and glared at me.

"Aww Amu why can't you give me that nickname?" Ikuto asked me.

"What? Because your a pervert!" I yelled at him.

Yaya and Rima was watching me yelling at him.

"Amu we'll deal the x-eggs. You'll have to stop Juro." Rima said to me.

"Wouldn't it be better if me and Ikuto deal with the x-eggs and you handle Juro." I suggested to her.

She nodded.

I saw Yaya and Rima going to Juro.

"I'll distract them again!" Ikuto shouted and ran off.

"Ikuto wait!" I shouted.

"Darkness..."

Ikuto got hit and bumped his head on the wall.

"Ikuto!" I shouted.

I was struggling...

I don't know what to do... What can I do? Someone please help me! Help me save my friends.

"Amu." Someone said.

I looked back.

"Your that guy that I bumped into." I said.

He nodded.

"I'll help you today. You feel that power inside of you? That isn't enough to purify all these eggs. So I'll help you." He told me.

He went behind me.

"Shape a heart." He whispered in my ears.

I did what he said.

He brought out his arms and hand.

He also shaped a heart except in front of my heart.

"Now do it." He told me.

I nodded.

"Negative heart."

"Lock on."

"Open heart!" I shouted.

The x-eggs became purified and flew back inside people's heart.

"Ikuto!" I shouted and ran to him.

His head was bleeding.

"Amu. Good luck." The mysterious guy told me.

"Wait!" I shouted.

He turned around.

"... What's your name and who are you?" I asked him.

"You'll see. Soon. But the one you should like is him." He told me and pointed at Ikuto.

"Heh?" I yelled.

The mysterious guy disappeared.

"Amu!" I heard someone shouting.

I looked foward.

"Utau. Kukai, Tadase, Nadeshiko!" I said.

"Ikuto! What happened to him." Utau asked me.

"Well... He hit his head on the wall." I said to her.

"Where's Yaya and Rima?" Nadeshiko asked me.

Oh crap I forgot about them.

"Over here." said Juro.

I dropped Ikuto's head on the floor.

"Amu!" Utau shouted.

"Ah... Gomen ne!" I said.

"Let Yaya and Rima go." I said to him.

"Come with me and I'll let these two go without hurting them." said Juro.

"Hinamori-san..." said Tadase.

I stood there.

What am I going to do?

"Utau... Get Ikuto and the others out here. I'm going with him." I said to Utau.

"What? No you can't go with him! I mean he looks like a freak like a gorilla!" said Utau.

Kukai laughed out hard.

Juro was glaring at Kukai.

Kukai got scared and stopped laughing.

"It's the only way to save Rima and Yaya. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I told her.

"Good choice." said Juro.

Juro dropped Rima and Yaya.

"Go now!" I shouted.

They looked at me and started walking away.

Me and Juro disappeared somewhere.

We were in a room.

**Ikuto's POV**

I opened my eyes a little and then fully opened them.

I saw everyone. Wait no... Someone was missing.

I sat up.

"Yo." I said.

Everyone just sat there looking sad.

"Why are you guys looking sad?" I asked them.

"Hinamori... Hinamori-san. She went with a guy named Juro." said Tadase.

"What? Why?" I said and started freaking out.

"Gomen ne Ikuto. She had a deal. If she goes with Juro. He'll let me and Rima go." said Yaya.

I stood up and punched the wall.

"Where the fuck are you Amu?" I said to myself.

"Ikuto." said Utau.

She tried to touch me with her hands but I hit it from letting her touching me.

"I'm gonna go out and find Amu. You guys can sit here and just think about if your coming or not. Amu means a lot to me even though we don't know each other a lot." I said to them and went outside and slammed the door behind me.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's gonna happen to Amu? Is Ikuto going to save Amu? Would the others help Ikuto find and save Amu? What will happen next? Find out on chapter 12.<strong>_

**Ruku:This makes it more interesting.**

**Ikuto:I hope Amu doesn't fall for that freaking guy who owns the necklace.**

**Amu:I wonder if he's better than Ikuto.**

**Ikuto&Ruku:What?**

**Amu:What? I'm just wondering...**

**Ruku:Amu... Amu! This is Amuto not Amu and the necklace guy. Maybe I should do that...**

**Ikuto:No Ruku never. Besides you already decided that this is A Amuto story.**

**Ruku:Right anyways... Please review and as again... Me do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ruku:Oh yeah D: Sorry if some chapter don't have Amuto parts Dx Chapter 12 would have Amuto in it :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Life Is Hurtful**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 12 finally here! This chapter would answer you questions on what would happen.<strong>

**Amu:Finally!**

**Ruku:Hey I have like lots of free time so yeah...**

**Ikuto:Good for you. And boo...**

**Ruku:Boo? For what?**

**Ikuto:I don't know really know actually.**

**Ruku:Let's get on with this chapter shall we?**

**Rima & Yaya: Enjoy this chapter! Ruku doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ruku:When did you guys get here?**

* * *

><p><em><strong> ~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Hinamori... Hinamori-san. She went with a guy named Juro." said Tadase.**_

_**"What? Why?" I said and started freaking out.**_

_**"Gomen ne Ikuto. She had a deal. If she goes with Juro. He'll let me and Rima go." said Yaya.**_

_**I stood up and punched the wall.**_

_**"Where the fuck are you Amu?" I said to myself.**_

_**"Ikuto." said Utau.**_

_**She tried to touch me with her hands but I hit it from letting her touching me.**_

_**"I'm gonna go out and find Amu. You guys can sit here and just think about if your coming or not. Amu means a lot to me even though we don't know each other a lot." I said to them and went outside and slammed the door behind me.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

"Amu. My boss wants to see you." said Juro.

I gulped and nodded.

Once I went inside.

You wouldn't see what I saw ...

**Ikuto's POV**

God damn my head still hurts. Amu where the fuck are you anways?

"Ikuto!" Kukai shouted.

"Kukai. What?" I asked him.

"The others want to talk to you." He told me.

I sighed and went inside.

"Ikuto. Do you even know where Amu is?" Utau asked me.

"No." I told her.

"See that's the point. You can't just go running off not knowing where Amu is." She said.

"Let's see... That guy looked like a business man." said Utau.

"Yeah. That's right. So then he might work at a company." said Rima.

"So we can find Amu in Easter. Since that's the biggest companies." I said.

"Let's go to the smallest ones and then Easter." Utau suggested.

We all nodded.

**Amu's POV**

"F-Father." I said.

"Hm?. Oh Amu. Nice to see you. I have something to talk about with you." He said to me.

"... But how? How can you work here? I mean how can you be the boss here?" I asked him a bunch of questions.

"Amu. Your so slow. Of course I'm the boss here because I can and it's my choice." said Raiden.

"What did you wanted to talk about with me?" I asked him.

"Quit the guardians and join us." He told me.

"W-What? Why?" I asked him.

"It's easy. You wouldn't want to stay and betray your little friends do you?" He said.

"If your not going to join. I'll have to force you. By either hurting you more." He said.

"I'll join. But please! Let me stay as a guardian for a month." I said to him.

"A month? Half of month." He suggested.

"Alright. Half of month" I said.

"Good. Your dismissed. Now you can join with your little friends." He told me.

I exited out the door and closed the door gently behind me.

Finally I was outside the building.

**Ikuto's POV**

Finally were going to Easter.

Amu I hope your there.

We ran and ran and we were here.

I saw a pink headed girl.

"Amu!" I shouted.

"I-Ikuto." She said.

"Amu. I'm glad your okay." I told her.

"Ahem. No hi to us?" said Utau.

"Gomen Ne." said Amu.

I watched Amu hugging the others.

"Amu... What's wrong? There's something odd of you today." I told her.

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong with me!" She said and smiled.

"Amu. Tell me. I know your hiding something." I said to her.

"There's nothing I need to tell you! Stop worrying about me and forget about me!" She yelled at us and ran away.

"Amu!" I shouted.

"Ikuto. Go your the only guy I know who can make her feel better." said Utau.

I nodded and ran.

Great a 4 pathway.

I noticed some teardrops on the ground.

I bet that's Amu's tears.

I ran and followed the trail.

It leaded to the playground.

I saw her sitting down on the swing.

I joined her.

"Amu. You promise me that you'll tell me everthing." I told her.

"Alright. I'll tell you." She told me.

"Ikuto. We might not see each other again." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked her being shocked.

"I might have to leave the guardians and drop out of school." She answered my two question.

"Amu. That's a lie right? It's a damn lie." I told her.

She laughed.

"You should had seen how you reacted. Amu. That's a lie right? It's a damn lie." She told me.

"Amu..." I said with full of anger.

"I-Ikuto." She said looking like she was about to freak out.

"Ikuto. Are you angry that I tricked you?" She asked me.

"Of course I'm angry. I mean... If it really did happened. I would go out and find you. If that doesn't work... I'll wish for you to come back. If that also doesn't work. I'll die for you to come back. I also wanted to tell you that I love you." I said to her.

"That's a lie right? I mean... You don't love me. Just like me as a friend." She said to me.

"A lie? It's the truth Amu. And I can prove it." I said to her.

I got up and bent down in front of Amu.

I looked at her and she looked at me with her golden hazel eyes.

_**(A/N: Is Amu's eye color golden hazel? Or is it just gold? Sorry if I got it wrong xD )**_

I kissed her gently on the lips.

After a few seconds... The kiss broke off.

"I-Ikuto! You pervert!" She yelled in my ears.

"Amu... Aww how nice of you to yell in my ears." I said to her.

"Shut up!" She told me.

"How nice to see the old Amu back." I said and smiled at her.

She looked at me and I saw her blushing a little.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would Amu tell the truth to Ikuto? How would Ikuto react? Would Ikuto and the others find out that she's going to quit the guardians? What would happen to Amu if she told Ikuto? How would Amu live her life after a half of month?<strong>_

**Ruku:... Bad day on writing this story Dx**

**Ikuto:Watcha mean?**

**Ruku: When I got to the end everything erased D: So I had to restart T_T" So... I can't remember what I wrote.**

**Amu:It's still good.**

**Ikuto:Amu there's a cockroach on your leg.**

**Amu:Where? -Starts freaking out-**

**Ruku: Amu don't believe Ikuto.**

**Ruku:Anyways. Please review! I do not own Shugo Chara! Once again.**

**Ikuto:I'm serious it's on your leg Amu.**

**Ruku:Oh he's right.**

**Amu:-Starts being scared- Take it off! Take it off!**

**Ruku:-Watches- Eh... Haha... Can't make the Author's note to long? ... Well anyways bye! Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Life Is Hurtful**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Hi chapter 13 is here o:<strong>

**Ikuto:Yeah... Many people like your "Beast" story better than this story.**

**Ruku:Really?**

**Ikuto:-nods-**

**Amu:Wow. That's great right Ruku?**

**Ruku:Yeah! Well as long as they like it then I'm happy :D**

**Enjoy! I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><strong><em> ~Previously~<em>**

**_I kissed her gently on the lips._**

**_After a few seconds... The kiss broke off._**

**_"I-Ikuto! You pervert!" She yelled in my ears._**

**_"Amu... Aww how nice of you to yell in my ears." I said to her._**

**_"Shut up!" She told me._**

**_"How nice to see the old Amu back." I said and smiled at her._**

**_She looked at me and I saw her blushing a little._**

**_~End~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I stood up from sitting on the swing.

Ikuto followed me.

Then a car stopped in front of me.

The car window scrolled down.

"Amu. Get in."

It was Raiden my very fake stranger father. Even though he thinks that I'm his daughter because he adopted me? Well he never adopted me.

I sighed.

"Bye Ikuto." I said and smiled.

I went inside the car.

I scrolled my window back up and stared at Ikuto until the car started to move.

"Amu. Are you going to tell the guardians that your going to quit and drop out of school?" Raiden asked me.

"Probably not." I said and stared outside from the window.

"I just wish you just act like a real father." I said to him.

"Someone like nice and that would care for me." I said.

"Eh? You really want me to be like that?" He asked me.

I didn't care to answer.

"Too bad. That's just how I am. I'm just a person who can control people. I don't need to act nice." He said to me.

Finally at home.

I opened the door and closed the car door.

I went inside the house and went upstairs.

My right eye started to hurt. I dropped on the floor and coughed.

Where is the damn pills? I thought to myself.

I heard a knock on the door.

I coughed and coughed. I couldn't talk or stand up.

The door opened.

I saw Ikuto. I stared at Ikuto's midnight blue eyes.

But everything was just blurry after that.

"Hey Amu." He said.

That's the only thing I heard until I passed out.

_**~20 minutes passed~**_

I opened my eyes a little and then wide open.

I sat up.

I saw Ikuto sitting down.

"Ikuto. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just wanted to see my little strawberry." He said and smirked.

Then his face turned into a serious face.

"Tell me everything every single little thing. Why were you on the floor? Why did you trick me? Why is Raiden your father? Every single thing." He said to me.

"I can't tell you." I said and looked away.

"Tell me." He said to me.

"I can't tell you because he'll kill me!" I shouted at him.

I covered my mouth not trying to say anything else. I hope Raiden never heard that.

"Kill you? Who?" Ikuto asked me.

Tears started to come out.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

Ikuto came towards me.

He sat down next to me.

"Tell me or I'll put you on my lap and I'll hug you." He said.

"I don't care." I said to him.

He lifted me up and I sat down his lap and he put his arms around me.

"Let me go." I said.

"No." He told me.

"Alright! I'll tell you. It was that time... When my parents were dead. I came home and then Raiden was there. He wanted me. My parents died because they didn't want me to be with him. So Raiden shooted my parents with a gun. Then he took me to his house. At the royal garden. I was about to say that he killed my parents. But he told me to keep it to myself or else he'll kill me. When you asked me about my head. The time I came home after 6. He pushed me and my head hit something hard. Then he kicked me right in the stomach. Raiden told me I have to quit the guardians and drop out of school. I only can spend time with you guys a half of month then I'm gone. He said that I need to obey his orders or he'll kill you guys." I explained everything to Ikuto.

"Ah. That's what happened." said Ikuto.

I better not say that Raiden is the boss of Easter...

"I'm glad you told me everything. You must had pain in you all day. Actually everyday. Somehow I wish I can just take all the pain out of you." said Ikuto.

"Tell me... Why were you on the floor." He asked me.

"Oh... I fell? I forget." I said trying not to tell him everything.

"Ikuto. I think it's best to forget about me and just stop seeing me already." I said.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because! I don't want everyone to be hurt except for me!" I shouted.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Because! I don't want everyone to be hurt except for me!" She shouted.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to help her. But how?

I let her go being unsure about myself.

She stood up.

"You should leave already." She told me.

"Am-"

"Urusai and just leave." She said and cut off my sentence.

I stood up and put a hand on her shoulder she wacked it away.

"Amu." I said softly.

She opened the door and it opened a inch away.

I slammed it from letting her go out.

She turned around. I can se that she was looking at the ground.

I lifted her chin up. I was staring at her golden hazel eyes.

Then I can't control myself but kissed her.

She pushed me away and slapped me.

"Get out and don't act like you know me." She said with a serious dark voice.

I watched her leave.

Amu... What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Amu I need you.

**Amu's POV**

I went downstairs and put my back agaisnt the wall.

What just happened? My heart was beating fast when he kissed me. And why did I told him everything? I'm a BAKA!

"Amu?" I heard someone saying my name.

"Ah... Raiden. I meant father." I said.

"You okay? Your face is red." He said to me.

"Oh really?" I said being unsure.

"Do you have a fever?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

He felt my head. His soft warm hand. What am I saying? I thought to myself.

"You do have a fever." He told me.

I was breathing hard. Everything was blurry. I started to pass out again. As everything turned black.

**Raiden's POV**

I caught her from falling to the ground.

As I carried her.

I saw Ikuto coming out of Amu's bedroom.

He passed by me and stopped.

"Do something to Amu. I'll kill you." He told me.

I smirked and watched him exit out of my house.

I carried Amu upstairs all the way to her room.

I put her down.

"Amu your nothing but a tool to me. Once that right eye awakens with power. You'll help me gather x-eggs and help me catch the embryo." I said.

I kissed her forehead and exited out of her room.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What would happen in the next chapter? What would Raiden do to Amu? Can Amu live with this painful life forever? Would Ikuto help her? How would the guardians react?<strong>_

_**Find out in the next chapter.**_

**Ruku:Horrible chapter.**

**Amu:Nah it was good.**

**Ruku:Thanks.**

**Amu:Not good because Raiden is a EVIL MAN!**

**Ikuto:God damn Amu slapped me. I feel loved.**

**Amu:...**

**Ruku:Anyways please review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Life Is Hurtful**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 14 is here.<strong>

**Amu:Yups.**

**Ruku:Thanks for Addimison2 for reviewing.**

**Ikuto:Let's get on with this story?**

**Ruku:Yeups. Enjoy! I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ruku:By the way. Sometimes it would take me days to update this story because I'm also updating my other story so it's hard Dx . But yeah. On to the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**I saw Ikuto coming out of Amu's bedroom.**_

_**He passed by me and stopped.**_

_**"Do something to Amu. I'll kill you." He told me.**_

_**I smirked and watched him exit out of my house.**_

_**I carried Amu upstairs all the way to her room.**_

_**I put her down.**_

_**"Amu your nothing but a tool to me. Once that right eye awakens with power. You'll help me gather x-eggs and help me catch the embryo." I said.**_

_**I kissed her forehead and exited out of her room.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I finally woke up. Still it was still dark outside.

I looked at the clock 10 P.M. huh?

I felt my head. I guess I'm better now.

Ikuto... Why? Why? does my heart beat faster when I'm next to you or when I look at you?

Please tell me that I'm not in love with you...

I heard the door opened.

Didn't want to look back. I was staring outside.

Then someone pulled my hair.

"What do you want?" I said softly.

"Tell me the truth right away. You told everything to Ikuto didn't you?" said Raiden.

"Ah. Yeah I did. So what?" I said.

He let me go and pushed me.

"I can't kill you yet. Because your too special to be killed." said Raiden.

Special? Wow? It's like I'm your dummy puppet.

"That right eyes of yours is special. You know why?" said Raiden.

"Why?" I asked him.

He smirked.

"Once that right eyes of yours awaken. You can easily see someone's hear about to be into a x-egg. That's why you can turn them into one. Once you quit and drop out of school your going to gather a lot of x-eggs. Let the guardians purify it. To find the embryo." said Raiden.

"I thought the embryo was fake." I said.

"It can or not. But I'm going to see if it's real." said Raiden.

"Now if you do what I say. Your friends won't be hurt. And you can't see anyone." said Raiden.

"Fine." I said.

"Good." said Raiden.

I watched him going outside of my room.

Pain... It's hurtful to see someone get hurt because of you.

That's why I have to follow Raiden's order. I'm tired and sick of people getting hurt.

It's always my fault.

I sighed.

I got up on my bed and crawled underneath my blanket.

It would be better if I was dead.

I closed my eyes and drift off to sleep.

_**~Morning~**_

Finally I woke up on the right time.

I went to the royal garden.

"Amu! Your going to leaave! No Amu-Chan I'm going to cry." said Yaya.

"Ah... Yeah... Well I just have too." I said.

"Your father is stupid." said Utau.

"Agree." said Rima.

"What a father." said Kukai.

We were staring at Kukai.

"Sorry. Didn't know what to say." said Kukai.

Ikuto came up to me.

"Did he did anything to you?" He whispered in my ears.

"No." I said softly.

"Look it's chairman." said Kukai.

"Amu I heard from your father that in about half a month your leaving. Well wish you can stay longer." said chairman.

"Yeah. But you have Utau she can purify eggs." I said.

"Utau's power is weaker than yours. Your powers are really powerful." said Rima.

"Is that so?" I said.

They nodded.

"Yeah Rima is right." A random guy said right next to me.

I freaked out.

"Who the heck are you?" I said while pointing at the guy.

"You forget? I'm the guy that owns the necklace." said the guy.

"Eh?" The others shouted except for the chairman and Ikuto.

The guy was wearing a hoodie so we couldn't see how he looks like.

The guy put his hoodie down.

He had brownish orangey hair? And gold eyes.

"My name is Yamazaki Ryo." said Ryo.

"... I thought you said that I can't know who you are." I said to him.

He laughed.

"Well sorry for being a idiot." said Ryo.

"Say... You do have some problems with your father and another thing is that you do love Ikuto." said Ryo.

"W-What! No I'm not in love with Ikuto." I said to him.

"Aww Amu is in love with Ikuto." said Utau.

"Don't listen to what this guy is saying." I said to Utau.

"You guys have 2 weeks before she leaves. After 2 weeks I'm going to watch her everday. Unless if someone wants to do it." said Ryo.

"No not Ikuto!" I said.

"Do whatever you like. But if you touch my Amu. I'll kill you if you do." said Ikuto.

"It's a war!" said Rima.

Kukai whistled.

"Ah Tsukasa long time no see." said Ryo.

"Yeah. Say we'll meet tomorrow at your office. I have to tell you something." said Ryo.

"Well then bye Amu." said Ryo.

He kissed me on the cheeks.

"EEEHH!" said the others and me.

"Hey Ryo get your ass here. I'll swear I'll kill you." Ikuto shouted.

Ryo smirked.

"You can do it later. She's yours right? Since you kissed her first." said Ryo.

Ryo vanished.

"You kissed I-Ikuto!" Utau asked me.

I was not answering because I was in my la la land.

"Hinamori Amu-Chan?" said Tadase.

"What!" I shouted.

Everyone started to stare at me.

I shrugged.

"Sorry." I said.

"That Ryo is cute!" said Yaya.

"Not cute like me?" Ikuto whined.

"... Your hot not cute. But I think Ryo can beat you." said Yaya.

...

"I choose Ryo too." said Utau.

"Why is everyone aiming for Ryo?" said Ikuto.

"Cuz dude he's like good for girls right there." said Kukai.

"I choose none." said Rima.

"Agree." I said.

"Once he comes back lets have a war! Or a battle!" Yaya cheered.

I laughed nervously...

Still Ryo is like Ikuto. So there's no way I can choose any of them

... Well I don't know him that much but he kinda reminds me of Ikuto.

What am I thinking?

"Hey Ikuto. Wanna come to my house today to play black ops?" said Ikuto.

"Dude no. I'm tired of it already." said Ikuto.

"Hey! Hey! Everyone!" said Yaya.

"We should let the two weeks fun for Amu until she leaves." said Yaya.

"I don't think that's possible it depends if there are going to be x-eggs everyday." said the chairman.

"Oh. But don't worry. We'll still have fun!" said Yaya.

"Yeah!" said Utau.

Oh please what else can happen next?

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would Ryo and Ikuto fight for there love? Is Yaya going to make a battle for Ryo and Ikuto? If so... Who would win? Ikuto? Or Ryo? Find out next chapter.<strong>_

**Ruku: :D**

**Amu:...**

**Ikuto:(**

**Ruku: 0_0"**

**Ikuto:Aww Ruku Ima kiilll you for putting Ryo into this.**

**Ruku:What? D: No don't who's going to make the story then?**

**Ikuto:You got a point. But I can :D**

**Amu:No! Your going to make this a awful story Ikuto. Your going to put love scenes with you and me Dx**

**Ikuto:Finally your not a idiot.**

**Amu:What?**

**Ruku:*Whistle... Anyways please Review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Life Is Hurtful**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Hi guys finally I made a chapter for "Life Is Hurtful" :D<strong>

**Amu:Finally...**

**Ikuto:I like your "Beast" story better.**

**Ruku:Well I have to keep updating both stories. And I was so busy with some stuff and with the other story Dx**

**Ikuto:I see.**

**Ruku:Lets just get on with this story. Enjoy! I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~<em>**

**_"Hey Ikuto. Wanna come to my house today to play black ops?" said Ikuto._**

**_"Dude no. I'm tired of it already." said Ikuto._**

**_"Hey! Hey! Everyone!" said Yaya._**

**_"We should let the two weeks fun for Amu until she leaves." said Yaya._**

**_"I don't think that's possible it depends if there are going to be x-eggs everyday." said the chairman._**

**_"Oh. But don't worry. We'll still have fun!" said Yaya._**

**_"Yeah!" said Utau._**

**_Oh please what else can happen next?_**

**_~End~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

_**~The Next Day~**_

As I went to the Royal Garden...

I saw everyone. Even Ryo.

"... What's Ryo doing here?" I asked everyone.

"Well Yaya said we'll have a love war!" said Utau.

"Ehhh?" I said.

"Love war?" said Ikuto.

"I would rather have a battle of the sexes battle." said Rima.

"Aww come on! You can make up what they need to do Rima." said Yaya.

"Sure." said Rima.

I felt dark aura around her. I got a bad feeling about this.

"A love war. Not bad." said Ryo.

"Your going down." said Ikuto.

"Ok." said Ryo.

"Dude do you even know what that means?" said Kukai.

"I do okay? I'm not stupid." said Ryo.

"Ok round 1! First of all the judges would be Kukai,Yaya, and Utau. The winner gets Amu for the whole 2 weeks. First round challenge! Make Amu blush really red." said Rima.

"R-Rima!" I said while blushing.

"Haha.. Rima are you playing too? You just made Amu blush." said Yaya.

"No." said Rima.

"Amu... My little strawberry." said Ikuto.

I glared at him.

"I'm out." said Ryo.

Ryo was walking and then he stopped by me.

"Say... Did you and Ikuto had pass you know... To the highest level." Ryo whispered in my ears.

"Ehh?" I said blushing really red.

"Two IDIOT PERVERTS!" I yelled out.

Kukai whistled.

"Ryo has 1 point. Ikuto has 0." said Utau.

"You gotta be kidding me." said Ikuto.

"The game is just starting." said Ryo.

"Oh it's on." said Ikuto.

"Round 2! Be a pervert!" said Rima.

"EHHH!" I yelled out.

_**~20 minutes had passed~**_

"20 points to Ryo. Ikuto has 20. It's a tie!" said Utau.

"Last round! Propose to Amu and dance with her." said Rima.

"My pleasure." said Ikuto.

I watched Ikuto bent down and grabbed my hand.

"Would you marry me? Hinamori Amu." said Ikuto.

"EEEEEH!" said the others.

"It's just the last round!" said Rima.

"How romantic!" I heard Yaya shouting out.

Me and Ikuto started dancing...

I kept stepping on his foot.

"... Sorry." I said softly.

"It's okay. I don't mind that much. But if you do fall I'll catch you." said Ikuto.

I stared at his midnight blue eyes.

"I-Ikuto." I said.

~Ba-Thump... Ba-Thump...Ba-Thump~

I let go of him and covered my right eyes.

"Arghhh." I said.

I dropped on the ground.

"Amu!" I heard everyone saying.

"... The ... pills in my bag." I said softly.

"This?" said Tadase.

I drank two pills.

"Are you hiding something from us?" Utau asked me.

"Well nope. My right eye hurts. So yeah. I guess I need glasses." I lied and smiled.

"Glasses?" said Kukai.

"Since when did you become old?" Kukai asked me.

Utau punched him.

"Kukai! She's not old even though she needs glasses." said Utau.

"But my grandma wears glasses." said Kukai.

"Kukai... Say another word. I'm going to kill you." said Utau.

"Mind if me and Amu gonna talk outside. Oh and Ikuto too." said Ryo.

"Huh? Oh go ahead." said the others.

We went outside.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked Ryo.

"Ikuto take care of Amu. You love her the most right? I'm just another guy who also protect you. Your father name Raiden. What's he planning?" said Ryo.

"I'm not sure. But he said that I have some sort of powers from my eye." I said.

"Powers?" said Ikuto.

"Not sure." said Ryo.

"Amu." I heard someone saying.

"Ah ... Father." I said and looked away.

"How nice to see you Ikuto and who's this?" Raiden asked me.

"A new friend." I said.

"I changed my mind. Your gonna leave tomorrow." said Raiden.

"What? You said only two weeks or so." I said.

"My... Listen to your father okay." said Raiden.

"Alright." I said.

"Bye." said Raiden.

"That guy!" said Ikuto.

"Calm down. Don't worry about me. All I do is make people hurt." I said looking sad.

"I don't think that's true." said Ryo.

"Well it is okay! It's all my fault that my parents died! If I was never born all of this stuff would never happen!" I yelled at them and ran away.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted my name.

I ignored him and let the tears out of my eyes.

**End Of Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Give me some tissue D:<strong>

**Ikuto:Why?**

**Ruku:Because I spilled milk on my t-shirt ):**

**Ikuto:Tissue won't help it clean up.**

**Ruku:Yes it will!**

**Amu:Hey Ikuto why don't you go outside and get some milk for yourself.**

**Ikuto:Gladly.**

**Amu:Pass me some tissue.**

**Ruku:What for?**

**Amu:... Wiping something.**

**Ruku:Are you crying?**

**Amu:Noooo. My cellphone dropped in the toilet D:**

**Ruku:O_o" Sad...**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 14:(addimison2)\**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing. Lol I think you are special ^_^**

**Ikuto:Ruku would update "We don't know when"**

**Ruku:Soon enough when I can D:**

**Ikuto:"Like we care".**

**Ruku:Hey people care okay!**

**Ikuto:Okay.**

**Ruku:That's what I thought.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Life Is Hurtful**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Here's chapter 16! Finally :D Well I do not own Shugo Chara and enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"My... Listen to your father okay." said Raiden.**_

_**"Alright." I said.**_

_**"Bye." said Raiden.**_

_**"That guy!" said Ikuto.**_

_**"Calm down. Don't worry about me. All I do is make people hurt." I said looking sad.**_

_**"I don't think that's true." said Ryo.**_

_**"Well it is okay! It's all my fault that my parents died! If I was never born all of this stuff would never happen!" I yelled at them and ran away.**_

_**"Amu!" Ikuto shouted my name.**_

_**I ignored him and let the tears out of my eyes.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I stopped running and started walking around. Raiden my fake father. Things had happened when he became my stupid father.

I always wonder how it would be if... My parents weren't killed and if I weren't taken by Raiden.

"There you are Amu." said ?.

I turned around.

"Juro. What do you want? More x-eggs or to fight?" I asked him.

"No. Your father wants you to go home." said Juro.

"Hai..." I said.

As I walked away from him.

"You don't want a ride?" He asked me. I stopped walking.

"No I just wanna walk and be alone." I said and started to walk again.

Finally I got home. I opened the door.

"Father I'm home!" I yelled out.

"Oh good you came home just in time." said Raiden.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I said.

"You were late before. So I don't trust you that much." said Raiden.

"Okay so why did you want me to come home early?" I asked him.

"Since I told you that tomorrow your leaving... You'll work for easter and me." said Raiden.

He came closer to me and closer. I stepped back and back until my back hit the wall.

He pinned me by the wall._** (A/N: Ugh... Writing this makes me sick xD Ikuto:This is crap right here. Amu:Lol.. OMG RUKU WHAT ARE YOU WRITING! A/N:Relax :P )**_

"You know I'm not really your father. And I just took you because I know your the right girl." said Raiden.

"Oh I knew that you weren't my father because you always do some shit to me and my friends." I said to him and glared at him.

"Hm? Some shit. Nice way to talk to me." said Raiden.

"Even though your 20 you still look young." I said.

"What happens if I'm not 20?" He said to me.

"Then your not 20." I said and looked away. This is getting weird... I thought to my self.

He laughed a bit.

"Your funny." said Raiden.

I was shocked.

"But still I can't trust you or like you because I HATE YOU." I said.

"Would you hate me even more... If I do this?" said Raiden.

"Huh?" I said.

He lift up my chin and kissed me.

WHAT THE !

I pushed him away.

"What are you doing you freak PERVERT!" I said to him.

"See you hate me even more don't you? I like playing with you." said Raiden.

I wiped my mouth. Why the heck did he kissed me?

"Well I'm going to my room! And I would not work with you or whatever the freaking easter company. Sounds like a season to me." I said and went upstairs.

"I'll force you then." I heard him saying.

"Go try. I like see." I said. And finally went inside my room.

"AAAAH HE KISSED ME THAT DAMN PERVERT HE'S LIKE IKUTO EXCEPT... EXCEPT IN A DIFFERENT WAY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!" I yelled out being freaked out.

My back was agaisnt the door. I slid down and hugged my legs. My head is all mushed up...

**Raiden's POV**

So much for yelling it out. Does she know that I'm still here? What a funny girl.

I went inside my room. We'll see how things would go. I smirked. How nice to live this young life. Maybe I'll stop already. But I have to see if it's true.

**Amu's POV**

I stood up and looked outside the window. The sky looks pretty. Blue sky and white clouds.

If only my life is peaceful would I actually enjoy it? Oh wells who would knew? I mean there's a lot of questions that I need a answer to it. Everone has questions without a answer right?

_**~Next Morning~**_

I rubbed my eyes. Morning already? I stood up and walked downstairs.

"Awake?" said Raiden.

"Do I look like sleep walking to you while opening my eyes?" I asked him.

"Yeah." said Raiden.

"I still hate you." I said.

"For?" He asked me.

"For killing my parents... For making x-egss... and for kissing me!" I said.

"That's only three things." said Raiden.

"And everything about you!" I said.

"Breakfast?" He asked me while changing the subject.

"No... I don't feel like eating breakfast for today." I said and put my head on the table while sitting on the chair.

"Your different now Raiden." I said to him.

"How?" said Raiden.

"Your not that mean. Well kind of. And yeah." I said.

"Do you want me to change?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said and played with my hair.

_**~Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump~**_

My right eye started to hurt. I covered my right eye.

"So did you took your pills each day or not." said Raiden.

"I never took it. I'm sick of it." I said while breathing hard and trying to get used to being hurt from my right eye.

"Your suppose to take it dummy. Here." said Raiden.

As he set the pills on the table and slide it to me.

I caught it.

I swallowed two pills without water. I coughed.

"Not drinking water?" He asked me.

"No. Just leave me alone." I said.

"Starting today. You'll listen to everything I order you to do got it?" said Raiden.

"In one condition..." I said.

"Which is?" said Raiden.

"Let me see one person please." I said.

"Ah... Ikuto right?" said Raiden.

"You just had to know the correct answer. Yeah." I said.

"Alright. Once a week only. Today since your right eye had awakened a bit. Make x-eggs with it." said Raiden.

"How?" I said.

"Your right eye. It can see who's egg is about to become a x-egg. What I want you to do is if it is about to be a x-egg. Stare at them with your right eye. Only your right eye. And that egg would become a powerful x-egg." said Raiden.

"I got it. Do I start now? I said.

"If you want to. Your goal is 30 x-eggs." said Raiden.

"Fine." I said.

"Also watch the guardians when they purify them got it?" said Raiden.

"Yeah. Now I'm off." I said.

I can't believe I'm listening to him... Oh wells there's no other choice. I put a eye patch on my left eye. So I can only use my right eye.

As I started walking all over the park. Felt a aura. Hmm? Someones egg is about to be a x-egg.

I sighed I guess I have to do this.

It was a little girl. Still... I dont wanna hurt a little girl. Guess I have no other choice.

"Hi little girl." I said to her.

She turned around.

"Uh... Hi." She said being shy.

I stared at her magenta eyes as she stared at my silver right eye.

Her egg started to be a x-egg.

Looks like I'm off. Well Raiden I'm only doing one. Not 30 I'll just take a punishment from you. Since I don't want the guardians to be in trouble.

"A x-egg!" said Yaya. I hid behind the tree.

Rima and Utau screamed.

"This x-egg is so powerful..." said Utau.

"If only Amu-chan is here we can purify it fast." said Rima.

"Amu-chii please come." said Yaya.

I looked at them with sad eyes. It's no use. I just had too.

"And so at the end you just had to do what Raiden says." said ?.

I jumped and got freaked out.

"Ryo." I said.

"Heh. So that's how it is. Poor you. Why don't you help them?" said Ryo.

"I can't! I have to follow Raiden's order or else..." I said.

I heard him sighing. He turned me around.

"Sorry. But I'll change your mind by doing this." said Ryo.

As he kissed me on the lips gently. I was shocked. Shaking a bit. Inside of me I feel so warm... Yet it feels like the light is taken over me instead of the dark.

He broke the kiss off.

"So why don't you go and save him?" said Ryo.

He shrugged.

"I guess I can only do this one time." I said to him and started to run towards my friends.

"A x-egg." I said.

"Amu!" I heard them saying my name.

"Yeah... Sorry if I'm late?" I said.

"X-egg just disappear already." I said.

"I'll deal with you later." I said.

The x-egg turned back into a normal egg.

But it still can turn into a x-egg.

"Amu what did you do?" I heard someone asking me.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well then I got to go." I said and ran off.

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto shouting my name.

I stopped.

"Amu... Meet me at this park tomorrow. 5 P.M. If your going to be late. Then I'll wait until you come." said Ikuto.

"Your really a baka." I said and started running again.

**Raiden's POV**

"You actually did it. But purified it. That Ryo. My brother of mines. How I love you. But she'll do anything I say. Once I get enough x-eggs. Then I'll kill her or maybe... Keep her." I said to myself and laughed.

"Checkmate." I said and knocked out the chess piece.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Love this chapter.<strong>

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 15:(FallenDeadlyAngelOfDarkness)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing! :D Am I really a awesome writer? Oh Ryo is funny isn't he :D He's my 2nd favorite in this story.**

**Ikuto:Who's your first?**

**Ruku:Ikuto!**

**Ryo:Always him yeah?**

**Ruku:Heck yeah :D**

**Ryo:Well I guess I can't win :P**

**Ruku:Well anyways please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**~Life Is Hurtful~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 17]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:So here's chapter 17. Which all of you guys knew :)<strong>

**I might update my other story when I go to school. I still haven't got ideas yet. l I'll update this story everyday. So "The Hidden Truth" would be updated at August 2,2011 :) Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"You actually did it. But purified it. That Ryo. My brother of mines. How I love you. But she'll do anything I say. Once I get enough x-eggs. Then I'll kill her or maybe... Keep her." I said to myself and laughed.**_

_**"Checkmate." I said and knocked out the chess piece.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

As I got home... It seems so quiet.

"Amu, looks like you never did what I told you to do." said Raiden.

"So? It doesn't matter. I'll do better next time." I said.

"You better do good job next time." said Raiden.

"I think you changed pretty much too good." said Raiden.

"What do you mean I changed?" I said.

"Well, how should I explain it?" said Raiden.

"Forget it, I'm going to my room." I said.

"By the way, wake up early tomorrow if you don't I'll drag you out of bed." said Raiden.

"Hai!" I said.

I walked towards my room and opened the door. The same as usual, but am I really changing?

Did I forgot something important that Ikuto told me? I sighed, well whatever.

I got on to my bed and closed my eyes. I was really tired and worn out... Hopefully everything would be good tomorrow.

**~Next Day...!~**

"Amu, wake up." said Raiden.

"5 more minutes, Raiden." I said.

"Amu, I'm going to drag you on your but and all the way downstairs or I can pour cold water on you." said Raiden.

I got up as quick as I can.

"Okay, I'm up!" I said while crossing my arms.

"Good meet me downstairs after your done." said Raiden.

"Meet me downstairs after your done." I repeated his sentence. He pisses me off.

I went downstairs, I saw him sitting down reading the newspaper.

"Raiden, I'm done." I said.

"I know that I'm not dumb." said Raiden.

I rolled my eyes.

"So what do you want me to do today?" I asked him

"I want you to do the same thing as yesterday. Get me 30 x-eggs, and watch the guardians again." said Raiden.

"Alright, if I can. I might not because this guy name Ryo he made me changed my mind yesterday." I said.

Baka! Baka! Baka Baka! Why did you have to say that Amu? I thought to myself.

"Ryo?" said Raiden.

I looked at his face. He looked pretty confused.

"Ah, Well he's a friend of mines that I meant at school." I said and looked away from his face.

"Pfft." I heard Raiden saying that.

He was laughing.

"W-What are you laughing at?" I said to him while pointing a finger at him.

"N-Nothing. I just wanted to laugh." said Raiden.

"Your like Ikuto." I said and crossed my arms.

"Ikuto? How are we alike?" said Raiden.

"Well you guys like to tease me, play with me, do some pervert things, are you guys brothers?" I said.

"No we are not brothers. If I was a brother to him then wouldn't I have the same last name as him?" said Raiden.

"Oh right..." I said.

"Can you do one thing for me?" said Raiden.

"Which is?" I asked him.

"Get the hell out of here and go do what I just told you to do." said Raiden.

I rolled my eyes and started to go outside.

"STUPID RAIDEN!" I said.

A guy on the bike was looking at me like I was crazy.

I laughed nervously and started walking.

What is this feeling? It feels so... Sad and angry like it's all squished together.

I was around town. A lot of people walking pass by me. Where I hear the cars passing by, beeping at people, and where I see people crossing the roads. Not that much stores to see but so much buildings to see.

But this feeling is getting stronger. Could it be that the eggs are going to turn into a x-egg? I got to find out!

I ran and ran finding the person's egg. As I stopped it lead me to Yaya?

"Yaya?" I said being shocked.

"Huh?... Oh Amu-chii, what are you doing here?" said Yaya.

"Ah, well I was looking for something." I lied.

"Oh I see." said Yaya.

"Mind if I ask you the same thing?" I said.

"I'm thinking about buying a present for someone." I heard her saying.

I was spacing out. Thinking...

Why would Yaya's egg be weakened. I guess I don't have a choice again.

"Yaya." I said.

"What?" said Yaya.

"Look at me." I said while removing the eye patch.

She looked at me and stared at my right eye.

"Turn into a x-egg and ruin your friends. Your little guardian friends." I said.

I closed my eyes and then opened them.

"W-What am I doing?" I said while covering my right eye.

I put my eye patch back on. "Yaya, don't!" I said while shaking her.

I was too late. Her egg became a x-egg.

**Raiden's POV**

"Is it nice to see people's egg becoming a x-egg? What a nice view." I said to myself.

"How I love your other side Amu. Once it awakens... No one would stop you." I said.

**Amu's POV**

I better get out of here before the guardians come. I hid behind the walls.

"Where's the x-egg?" I heard someone saying. It sounded like Utau.

"Right there!" I heard Kukai shouting.

"Yaya, what happen to you?" said Tadase.

"Yaya, doesn't care about you guys anymore! You all should die!" I heard Yaya shouting.

I smirked. I won't do 30, Raiden. I'm only aiming for the one that would be powerful.

"Yaya!" I heard the guardians shouting.

I was watching the guardians fighting Yaya.

"Yaya... Gomen ne." I said softly and let some tears dropped down.

"I guess I did change." I said.

"Nice to see how it is going." said ?.

I turned around and saw Raiden.

"Raiden." I said.

"You did well, but why aiming for one?" Raiden asked me.

"I'm trying to aim for someone powerful. Someone's egg that is powerful." I answered his question.

"Raiden." said ?.

"R-Ryo." I said.

"Brother nice to see you." said Raiden.

"B-Brother?" I bursted it out saying that like I have no breath.

"I knew that you were trying to plan something." said Ryo.

"Planning? No, you got it all wrong. I'm doing something not planning something." said Raiden.

"Die!" Ryo shouted and ran trying to attack him.

I ran in front of Raiden and brought out my arms.

Ryo got shocked and stopped in time.

"Hurt him... I'll hurt you." I said.

"Amu, why?" said Ryo.

I smirked. "I wouldn't be the Amu that you know anymore." I said.

My arms fell to my side. "Amu, thanks for saving me but I rather have this fight. You can handle the x-egg over there on your own." said Raiden.

"Hai." I said and started to walk away.

"Amu!" I heard Ryo shouting out my name.

I stopped and turned around.

"What?" I said being curious.

"Amu, you got to stop what you're doing and leave Raiden. You wouldn't know what he's going to do to you or what he is planning." said Ryo.

"Nice advice. " I said and started to continue what I was doing.

**Raiden's POV**

"My you grown up a bit." I said to Ryo.

"I did a lot, and I trained hard so I can defeat you." said Ryo.

"Disgusting." I said and brought out my sword.

"I won't kill you, I'll just leave a little scratch or maybe a punishment for you." I said and got into a fighting pose.

"In your dreams!" he shouted it out loud.

He came charging towards me.

I blocked his attack with my sword.

Holding my sword tighter.

"Your strong, but not stronger enough to beat me!" I yelled out and pushed him away.

He fell on the rocks being all scratched up.

I came walking towards him.

"Here's a little punishment for you." I said and bent down.

I pulled his hair. "It would take 2 days to recover." I said softly.

I stood up and put my sword away.

I heard Ryo yelling with pain.

I chuckled and smirked while I sat on the railing watching Amu and the others.

**Amu's POV**

I was beside Yaya.

"Amu!" I heard someone shouting my name.

I smirked.

"My, my, your little friend is in danger." I said.

"You did this?" said Kukai.

"Did I did this?" I asked them.

"How could you? Your betraying us!" said Utau.

"Betraying? I could say that. " I said.

"I'm sorry. But whatever that I'm saying is mean. It is not me. There's someone else that's controlling me!" I yelled out.

"Sorry Hinamori-san. But we can't believe you anymore." said Tadase.

I gasped. Being shocked... I looked at them. What is this feeling? Sadness... Yet so sad that I can cry all I want.

"Believe me or not. Like I care. I'm just following someone's order." I said and smirked.

"Amu, today don't forget." said Ikuto.

"Sorry but I don't think I'll be there." I said.

"Good luck on purifying Yaya's egg." I said and ran away.

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto shouting.

I ignored him.

**Utau's POV**

"Ikuto, forget about her! Just stick with us. We need to save Yaya!" I said.

"I wouldn't want to forget the one that I really love." I heard Ikuto saying.

"You guys handle this while I'll handle Amu." said Ikuto.

I turned around and saw Ikuto running.

"Ikuto!" I yelled out his name.

"Damn that theiving cat. Leave him let's just get this x-egg purified." said Tadase.

I nodded.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What would happen to Yaya? Would Utau purify Yaya's egg? How would Amu endure her life? Would Ikuto change her life?<strong>_

_**Find out on the next chapter.**_

**Ruku:There you have it chapter 17! It took me how many hours to write this! Lol... Review?...**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 16:(Sylvyeria)**

**Ruku:Lol thanks for reviewing :D Yes sadder is a word :3 Really? I never notice that. I really need to read my stories lol.**

**Ikuto:*takes catnip* Thanks.**

**Amu:A eyepatch? For what...?**

**Ruku:Ahem for your eye :D**

**Amu:Okay why for my eye?**

**Ruku:For the story?...**

**Amu:Oh okay...**


	18. Chapter 18

**~Life Is Hurtful~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 18]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Okay so here is Chapter 18. I'm kind of tired so this chapter may suck. Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong> ~Previously~<strong>_

_**[Utau's POV]**_

_**"Ikuto, forget about her! Just stick with us. We need to save Yaya!" I said.**_

_**"I wouldn't want to forget the one that I really love." I heard Ikuto saying.**_

_**"You guys handle this while I'll handle Amu." said Ikuto.**_

_**I turned around and saw Ikuto running.**_

_**"Ikuto!" I yelled out his name.**_

_**"Damn that theiving cat. Leave him let's just get this x-egg purified." said Tadase.**_

_**I nodded.**_

_**~End~  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**[Normal POV]**

While the guardians were trying to think of something to turn Yaya's egg back.

Ikuto is trying to look for Amu.

**[Raiden's POV]**

"Just so close for everything to turn into an end." I said.

I looked at Ryo suffering.

"Just give it up already. You can't save Amu, your still a weakling." I said and smirked.

"Who said I'm a weakling." said Ryo.

"You can't even stand good." I teased him.

"I know I can't beat you or even pass you, but I'll beat you today." said Ryo.

"Give me your best shot." I said and took out my sword.

**[Amu's POV]**

I stopped and panted. Running... Not my type.

"Amu!" I heard someone shouting my name.

Ikuto? He's following me. I better get away before he finds me.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted.

I behind the wall.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted.

How long is he going to shout my name? I thought to myself.

I started to move forward and then ran. As I was running I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said and started to continue running.

"Amu, wait!" I heard Ikuto shouting.

Great I got spotted. I turned around and saw Ikuto coming towards me.

"What do you want? Ikuto." I asked him.

"Tell my what is happening and why are you turning people eggs into x-eggs?" Ikuto asked me.

"It's none of you business, Ikuto." I said to him.

"It is my business." said Ikuto.

"Well what do you know about me? Nothing! You know nothing about me. So get away from my fucking life!" I yelled at him.

Ikuto's hand was about to touch my hair but he pulled it back.

"Amu, your right I know nothing about you. Maybe we should just be strangers. It's nice knowing you... Bye Amu." said Ikuto.

I watched him walked away.

Why? Why does my heart feel so painful right now?

I cried out some tears. I never meant it to be this way.

"Enough with your crying, Amu." said Raiden.

I wiped my tears. "Your right." I said to Raiden.

"Don't worry... You said that there nothing to your life right?" said Raiden.

"Ah, I guess." I said and started walking pass by Raiden.

He grabbed my arm. "Don't ever fall for that guy. And don't show your feelings to them." said Raiden.

"Let go of my arm, Raiden." I said and started staring at the ground.

He let go of my arm.

"I'm going to take a walk around." I said and smiled at him. As I started walking.

Wait did I just smiled at Raiden? What? What the fuck did I just do? I smiled at RAIDEN!

I sighed... Totally not my day today. Great I lost Ikuto and all my friends. I have a good side and a bad side? Wow! Just great.

I went back on where I saw the guardians.

"Yaya!" said Utau. They purified the egg already.

"What happened?" Yaya asked Utau and the others.

"Just some stuff happened." said Utau.

I walked and walked until I saw Ryo also. He got beaten up pretty good. I came towards him and bent down.

I touched his hair and he grabbed my hand from touching his hair.

"Don't even think about it, Amu." said Ryo.

I saw him standing up and started walking away from me.

"Wait!" I shouted out.

He ignored me. I let out some tears and ran to him and put my arms around him.

"Please... Please help me. I can't ask Ikuto for help because..." I said and I couldn't continue my sentence because I didn't know the answer.

"Amu, give me a reason why should I help you?" Ryo asked me.

"Ryo!" I heard someone shouting. I think it's the guardians.

"Amu." said Rima.

I let go of Ryo. "Never mind, I don't think I need help from you... Ryo." I said softly. I walked away from Ryo and the guardians.

"Amu-chii!" I heard Yaya shouting.

"Yaya! Stop it. She's not part of us anymore." said Rima.

**[Yaya's POV]**

"But... Amu-chii, she's a part of us! Ikuto loves Amu-chii and we're friends with her." I said being sad.

"Yaya, she turned your egg into a x-egg. How can she be our friend now." said Utau.

I got shocked. "Someone's controlling her then right? There's no way Amu-chii would do that!" I said trying to change their mind.

"She wouldn't even tell me. Yaya, Amu and I doesn't know each other anymore." said Ikuto.

"This is all messed up! Yaya... Yaya, would change everything! So we can all go back laughing, smiling, and having fun together. No one would stop me from doing that." I said and ran away.

"Yaya!" I heard my friends shouting.

Amu-chii! I would help you get yourself back. I would also sacrifice my life to do it. If no one wouldn't help me then I'll do it myself!

Just wait... Amu-chii.

**[Amu's POV]**

I was in my room. Lonely and filled with pain. Raiden had beat me up today.

I'm suffering in this room alone.

Everything... Everything is gone! My parents, my friends, and the guy I love. And it's all my fault!

Why does this have to happen?

I covered my head and cried. I can't stop crying. I heard a knock on my door.

"Amu, can I talk to you?" Raiden asked me.

"Go away." I shouted.

He opened the door and saw me sitting there in the corner, crying.

"Amu, why are you crying again?" He asked me.

"It's none of your business, Raiden!" I shouted.

He bent down in front of me. Raiden touched my hair and then my cheeks.

"Stop trying to act like a nice guy." I said.

"I can be nice or mean when ever I want to." said Raiden.

He wiped my tears away.

I pushed him away and stood up. "Get away and get out of my room!" I yelled at him.

"Someone is being bossy." Raiden teased me.

He pulled me and hugged me.

I cried out some more and can't stop my tears.

"T-This is all my fault! Everything! I lost my friends, family, and someone special." I said and buried my face on his chest.

"Cry all you want I'm here for you, Amu." said Raiden.

**[Raiden's POV]**

Amu kept on crying until she fell asleep. I put her on her bed and covered her in blankets.

"I can be nice and mean when ever I want to." I said softly.

I went back to my room.

"Things are going slow, but in my world it goes fast." I said.

"Checkmate." I said and knocked down another chess piece.

Looks like I'm winning Ryo.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who would win Raiden or Ryo? What would happen to Amu later? Would Ikuto and Amu still be strangers? How would Yaya save Amu? Can the guardians stop Yaya?<strong>_

_**Find out on the next chapter!**_

**Ruku:Okay so I had no ideas and thought of one at night. -_-" Well anyways check on how this chapter was and what would happen on the next chapter.**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 17:(Addimison2)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing and you're welcome :)**


	19. Author's Note!

_**Author's Note**_

**This is not a chapter!**

**Ruku: Okay so this is a author's note.**

**Haha... Sorry for not updating these past 3 or 2 days. It's just that I don't have ideas anymore and I had school today.**

**So I want to hear your guys idea. If I don't get ideas then I'll try to think of one. Once I get one idea, I'll start writing and update!**

**Um... I think the next chapter would be out August 5,2011 or next week?... It depends.**

**So yeah!**

**~Ruku~**


	20. Chapter 19

**~Life Is Hurtful~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 19]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Chapter 19 :P<strong>

**Ikuto:You sound old *smirks***

**Ruku:Why thank you *glares at Ikuto* I feel tired and plus I have no ideas. So I have to think and write and it's going to ruin me Dx**

**Amu:Ruku does not own Shugo Chara enjoy. How many times have you wrote you know blah does not own shugo chara?**

**Ruku:A lot of times _" Just get on with this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**[Raiden's POV]**_

_**Amu kept on crying until she fell asleep. I put her on her bed and covered her in blankets.**_

_**"I can be nice and mean when ever I want to." I said softly.**_

_**I went back to my room.**_

_**"Things are going slow, but in my world it goes fast." I said.**_

_**"Checkmate." I said and knocked down another chess piece.**_

_**Looks like I'm winning Ryo.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Amu's POV-<strong>

The sun was shining on me. I rubbed my eyes. How did I get on top of my bed?

I went to look for Raiden but he wasn't here. So I decided to look in his room. I opened the door it was really quiet.

Books were all over the place, papers lying around the floor, chess board and chess pieces, bookshelves, chairs, and a bed.

I looked at the books. Some were about histories,legends, and fairytales? Fairytales is Raiden a little kid? I started to laugh a little.

"Amu?" I heard someone saying my name.

I turned around and jumped because I got freaked out. While I jumped I tripped on the books.

Ah! I'm gonna fall! I closed my eyes tight.

"Open your eyes, Amu." said ?.

I opened my eyes and saw a face... It was Raiden his haze eyes staring at me. While I stared at him with my golden eyes.

"Ah... Um... Can you let me go?" I asked him.

"Sure." said Raiden. As he dropped me.

"Ow! You didn't have to drop me!" I shouted.

"Well you're the one who said to let you go, so I let you go." said Raiden.

"You stupid heartless jerk!" I yelled at him.

"What did you say? Did you just said heartless?" Raiden asked me.

"Yeah I did! Got a problem with that?" I said.

"No I don't have a problem if I was a heartless jerk I wouldn't kiss you." said Raiden.

"Wait so that kiss meant that you like me?" I said being confused.

"No." said Raiden.

"Ugh! I just don't get you!" I said.

I got up and opened the door. "I'm gonna walk. Don't bother me or don't follow me." I said as I slammed the door.

I went outside it was cold and pretty outside. Since when was the sky this pretty before? I thought to myself.

_~Simply liking you won't satisfy me.~_

_I started to sigh and started walking down the street._

_~Simply admiring you won't satiate me._

_Today, too, the only thing real is my loneliness.~_

I noticed that I was at the park... I saw kids playing and smiling. I smiled too and started walking again.

_~If I go see you now, I'll surely end up crying.~_

"Ah, Miss... Can you get my cat up on that tree?" A little boy asked me.

I stopped and turned around to the little boy. Then I looked at the cat that was on the tree branch.

_~I fell in love with you._

_In a sunset, filled with the scent of the wind.~_

I nodded and climbed up and got the cat. As I went down I gave it to the little boy.

"Next time make sure you take care of it good!" I said and smiled at him.

"Hai!" said the little boy as I watched him walked away smiling.

I smiled and then started walking again.

_~When I recall your voice and your smiles,_

_I immediately become happy.~_

**Ikuto's POV**

As I was walking around town. I saw Amu in a café she was sitting there drinking something.

_~I fell in love with you,_

_but I haven't been able to tell anyone yet.~_

Amu, If things weren't like this. We would be-

"Ikuto!" I heard Utau shouting my name.

I looked at Utau. "Okay, I'm coming!" I shouted back.

As I looked at the café that Amu was in. She was gone...

"If only things weren't like this... I can still love you forever." I said softly and walked towards Utau.

"Ikuto, what were you doing standing there?" Utau asked me.

"Nothing... I thought I dropped something." I said.

_~When I recall your voice and the way you talk,_

_even though I'm alone I'll become happy.~_

I wish I can see you smile and laugh, Amu.

_~The feeling of loneliness...forlorn._

_The feeling of love...sparkling.~_

"Did you found what you dropped?" Utau asked me.

"Ah." I said.

Amu's POV

If only I get to see your face one more time and let you tease me again I would be happy...

_~As I'm unable to differentiate between these two feelings,_

_my heart becomes slowly crushed in the sunset.~_

"How are you feeling? Amu." said ?.

"Oh Ryo." I said softly.

"I'm still on your side, but I don't want you being on Raiden's side." said Ryo.

"Whatever." I said.

_~Simply liking you won't satisfy me._

_Simply admiring you won't satiate me.~_

"Is something wrong?" Ryo asked me.

"No, I was just thinking about something." I said softly.

_~Today, too, the only thing real is my loneliness._

_If I go see you now, I'll surely end up crying.~_

"Is it about Ikuto and the others?" He asked me.

"No why would it be?" I said.

"I'm just guessing. Things went off since you made people x-eggs." said Ryo.

"Not really." I said.

_~I fell in love with you._

_On a Sunday, filled with the scent of the rain,_

_when I recall your laughter as you turn back to look at me,_

_I immediately become wanting to see you.~_

"What do you mean not really?" He asked me.

"I wanted things to go like this. This is how I wanted it." I said.

_~This secret feeling...swaying._

_This bewildered feeling...softly._

_As I'm unable to embrace both of them into my arms,_

_my heart becomes slowly crushed in the sunset.~_

"Well I'm going home!" I said and smiled at Ryo. A fake smile... Huh?.

As I started walking home.

Normal POV

As Amu started walking towards home. Ryo was looking at Amu walking away from her.

"Amu, why you're doing this is because your egg is a x-egg." said Ryo.

"I don't feel good, Utau." said Ikuto.

"Then go home and take a rest." said Utau while Utau was hitting his back.

"Fine." said Ikuto.

_~Simply liking you won't satisfy me._

_Simply admiring you won't satiate me._

_Once the morning light pours in,_

_I, with courage, will say "I like you!"~_

"I'm finally home." said Amu.

"It hurts so much." said Ikuto.

As Amu got inside her room. Ikuto was sitting down on the couch.

_~Simply liking you won't satisfy me._

_Simply admiring you won't satiate me.~_

"Why does things have to go like this!" Amu yelled out and started crying.

"Why does things have to go like this?" Ikuto yelled out and punched something. As Ikuto shed some tears out.

_~Today, too, the only thing real is my loneliness._

_If I go see you now, I'll surely end up crying.~_

"Ikuto..." said Amu.

"Amu..." said Ikuto.

_~Simply liking you won't satisfy me._

_Simply admiring you won't satiate me._

_Once the morning light pours in,_

_I, with courage, will say "I like you!"~_

"Just the way I want it." said Raiden.

"I wonder how long can Amu suffer." said Raiden as Raiden smirked and started laughing.

**~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:o_o" This chapter wasn't that interesting... But... Yeah...<strong>

**Song:(Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku) (Japanese)**

**(Tomorrow, I'm Coming to See You.) (English)**

**I used english lyrics :) I don't own the song or the lyrics. This song is so... :D**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**~Life Is Hurtful~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Chapter 20]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Here is chapter 20!<strong>

**Ikuto:Good. Better be good.**

**Amu:I agree with Ikuto.**

**Ruku:Pssh pfft we'll see.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**~Simply liking you won't satisfy me.**_

_**Simply admiring you won't satiate me.**_

_**Once the morning light pours in,**_

_**I, with courage, will say "I like you!"~**_

_**"I'm finally home." said Amu.**_

_**"It hurts so much." said Ikuto.**_

_**As Amu got inside her room. Ikuto was sitting down on the couch.**_

_**~Simply liking you won't satisfy me.**_

_**Simply admiring you won't satiate me.~**_

_**"Why does things have to go like this!" Amu yelled out and started crying.**_

_**"Why does things have to go like this?" Ikuto yelled out and punched something. As Ikuto shed some tears out.**_

_**~Today, too, the only thing real is my loneliness.**_

_**If I go see you now, I'll surely end up crying.~**_

_**"Ikuto..." said Amu.**_

_**"Amu..." said Ikuto.**_

_**~Simply liking you won't satisfy me.**_

_**Simply admiring you won't satiate me.**_

_**Once the morning light pours in,**_

_**I, with courage, will say "I like you!"~**_

_**"Just the way I want it." said Raiden.**_

_**"I wonder how long can Amu suffer." said Raiden as Raiden smirked and started laughing.**_

_**~End~**_

**Amu's POV**

I was in my room doing... Doing what? Nothing.

I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I said.

"It's Raiden some friend wanted to see you." said Raiden.

"Okay." I said.

I opened the door went downstairs and went outside.

"Amu-chii!" I saw Yaya jumping and yelling out my name.

"Yaya? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well I want you to be a guardian and have fun again as usual." said Yaya.

"Yaya, if you're trying to get me back don't try because I'll say no." I said.

"But Amu-chii! You have to! Ikuto still loves you!" said Yaya.

"So what? We're strangers." I said being pissed off.

"I'm going to keep trying to get you back! Ikuto only did that because if he saved you... You'll go back to Raiden's side." said Yaya.

"Wow really save me?" I said and smirked.

"Yeah!" said Yaya.

"That would never happen. Only in your dream Yaya." I said.

"Amu-chii want happen to you? Why aren't you're the Amu-chii that I know?" said Yaya.

"People change... People do change." I said and walked away.

Yaya hugged me. I got shocked and turned sad.

"Let go." I said softly.

"No! Not until Amu-chii joins." said Yaya.

"You don't really give up don't you?" I said and smirked.

I pushed her away. "Yaya!" I heard someone shouting.

I turned around it was the guardians.

"Oh, now here's the little guardians going to save Yaya." I said and smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Kukai shouted.

"Shut up? You want me to shut up?" Isaid and laughed.

"Amu that's enough." said Raiden.

"Just let me have some fun." I said and glared at him.

"No." said Raiden.

"Now take your little friend home or we'll kill you." Raiden said to the guardians.

"At least let me kill them." I said.

"Amu, I said no didn't I?" said Raiden.

"Your not Raiden aren't you? Ryo." I said and smirked.

"Shit." I heard Ryo saying.

"Our plan sucks." said Kukai.

Ryo laughed nervously. "I thought I acted like him." said Ryo.

"Well not really he would let me killed them." I said and crossed my arms.

"Amu, you gotta stop what you're are doing right now!" said Ryo.

"Why should I?" I asked him.

"You just have to." said Ikuto.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I yelled out.

"I'm tired of living. Go ahead and kill me! The reason why I'm doing this is... Is to g-"

"Now the show starts." said Raiden.

"Raiden." I said.

"His name was Raiden? I thought it was Rey? Raiden what a gay name!" said Tadase.

"Yeah! A gay name!" said Tadase.

We all looked at Tadase.

"Tadase?" said Utau.

"What?" Tadase asked Utau.

"SHUT UP!" said Utau.

"Not my fault his name was uh gay!" said Tadase.

"Well you're the gay one here!" said Kukai.

"Oh you did not say that?" said Tadase.

"..."

It came so silent.

"Awkward." said Kukai.

"Err... Well I had enough of silent treatment. Let's have some fun." I said and smirked.

"Get ready." said Rima.

**End Of Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fans: BOOO! BOO! SHORT SHORT ! MAKE IT LONG!<strong>

**Ruku:... HEY! NOT MY FAULT I RUN OUT OF IDEAS Dx**

**Ikuto:I love the fans.**

**Ruku:Yeah. Wait what?**

**Amu:She fell for it.**

**Review Replies:**

**NONE I think... x)**


End file.
